The Bullet
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: 5-0 faces a battle to keep their leader alive
1. Chapter 1

Steve and Danny were walking to the parking lot a little before noon on an unusually rainy Thursday.  
>"Steven why can't we just order Chinese and have it delivered?"<p>

"Danny we've had Chinese three times this week already. This new Indian Restaurant is great, I ate there last week. You'll love it brother"  
>"If they're so great Steven, why don't they deliver?"<br>"They've only been open a month Danny"  
>"So you're telling me that this is so amazing that it's worth getting drenched for?"<p>

"It'll be worth it Danno, I promise!"

**50505050505050505050505050**

They walked into the little restaurant still bickering back and forth about Danny's irritation with getting wet.  
>"Come on Danno it's just a little rain, you're not going to melt...you're not that sweet!"<br>"A little rain! It's almost a monsoon out there!"  
>"Come on now, let's look at the menu"<br>"I need to go use the head first" Danny moved towards the restrooms at the far side of the restaurant as Steve stood at the counter opening up a menu.

Steve did not hear the man who stepped up behind him. He had been sitting at a small table next to the front door and due to their squabbling they hadn't even noticed him when they had entered. The gun cocked and the cold metal pushed against the back of Steve's head, "Don't move, keep your hands on the counter"

Before he even had time to react Danny came out of the bathroom. A second robber, sitting at a table near the bathroom stood and drew his gun. As Danny's eyes met Steve's they both instinctively made their moves. Danny dove behind a nearby booth firing his gun in the direction of the second robber as he fit the ground hard. He heard the gunfire erupt from the far side of the restaurant and spotting the first robber running towards the front door he hollered, "STOP, 5-0…DROP THE GUN" The young man was firing his gun as he turned towards Danny. Danny fired three shots dropping him.

Danny moved quickly to check out the man closest to him, confirming he was dead. As he was bent down feeling the man for a pulse he called out to Steve, "This one's dead partner, how about him?" He received no response…."Steve?" Danny turned his head and his nightmare began. He saw his partner lying face down on the floor in an expanding pool of blood.

"Steve! Steve! Oh God no!" Danny raced to quickly confirm that the other robber was dead as he hollered to the man behind the counter to call for an ambulance and the HPD.

He then knelt at his partner's side, "Steve, oh God…please no…" Danny placed his fingers on Steve's neck and thankfully he felt a pulse. He was light headed and nauseous as he looked at his best friend lying horribly still with a bullet wound to the back of his head. He shook his head trying desperately to calm himself down, _think….think….think….._

He yelled to the employee behind the counter to please bring him towels and a blanket. As he waited he pressed his fingers to the wound trying to staunch the bleeding. A young female waitress soon knelt down beside him. "Cover him with the blanket please" She did as asked after handing him a towel. As Danny placed the towel against his head Steve began to moan softly. Afraid to move the injured man, Danny lay down next to him whispering into his ear. "Steve, don't move babe. I've got you"

"Dddan…nno"  
>Danny lay down on his stomach so Steve could see him. With one hand he held the towel to his head and with his other hand he caressed his partners face speaking to him very softly, "Hey Steve, I'm here buddy. The ambulance is on the way, don't move now…you're going to be okay"<br>Steve's eyes were open wide, fear evident in them. "DDan…..ooohhhhhhhhhh hhuurts…Daanno"  
>"Don't talk babe…..ssshhhhhhhhhhh"<br>"Diiid yoouu get ….eeem Dannno?"  
>"Yeah…no worries okay…..."<p>

Steve suddenly started to try to move, "OOOOHHH GGOD DDANNNO"

"STEVE STOP! DON'T MOVE…STOP... STEVE" Danny moved quickly grabbing his friends' shoulders and pinning him to the ground. He looked up frantically at the waitress, "Can you help me please?"

"What do you need me to do?"  
>"Hold the towel here sweetheart but don't push too hard" Danny took her hand and guided it to the towel, "Just push here…just like that…thank you"<br>Danny held Steve's shoulders tightly with one arm and with the other he held his head still.

Steve was moaning loudly and crying out, "DDannno….oooooooohhhhhh mmy hhead….hhurrts DDannno"  
>"Sssshhhhhhh babe….I know, try to relax…..ssshhhhhhh"<p>

"Dann…..nyy the pppain….oooohhhh GGod….hhuurts….mmmy hhead"  
>Danny heard the ambulance pulling into the parking lot, "The medics are here Steve, sssshhhhhhhhh, relax"<p>

The EMT's were there in moments, "Sir let us get to him please"  
>As Danny stepped aside Steve called out, "DAANNO…DDANNOO"<p>

As the EMT's worked Danny grabbed his partners' hand squeezing it tightly, "STEVE, I'M RIGHT HERE…SQUEEZE MY HAND BUDDY"

Danny kept talking to Steve trying to keep him calm as the EMT's worked to stabilize him and prepare him for ride to the hospital. "Hang on Steve, you're doing great buddy. Squeeze my hand now" He was growing more concerned as his partner's grip weakened, "STEVE, STEVE…squeeze my hand man, stay with me Steven"

The EMT's were calling out his vitals as they too tried to keep him awake. "Steve, can you hear me?"  
>Danny spoke frantically, "What's happening?"<br>"His blood pressure is dropping and he's lost consciousness. We need to get him to the hospital as quickly as possible. What's your name sir?"

"Umm, Danny…..Danny Williams. This is Steve McGarrett. We're with the Governors' 5-0 task force. Is he gonna be okay?"

"I hope so Danny. We'll do everything we can. We need you to help us now"  
>"Yeah, what do you need?"<br>"We're going to slip the back board underneath him and then lift him onto the stretcher. We have to keep him as still as possible. We'll maneuver him and when we tell you to, we need you to place the board tightly up against his body"

"Okay…okay" Danny took his position. He was shaking as he looked at Steve, who had grown still and deathly pale very quickly.  
>Danny followed their instructions and as the EMT's gently rolled Steve onto his side, Danny slid the board underneath his body. He then slanted the board up against Steve's body and the EMT's eased him onto the board and back onto the ground.<p>

"Good. Now let's lift him onto the stretcher" As the three men lifted him off the ground the HPD officers arrived on the scene. Danny barked out orders to Duke Lukela to handle the crime scene and he would be at the hospital with Steve. He then climbed into the back of the ambulance with his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny sat on the bench next to Steve and pulling out his cell phone he dialed Chin.  
>"Hey bro, Kono here is starving and you know she gets cranky when she's hungry"<br>"Chin…."  
>Chin then heard the sirens, "Danny? What's wrong?"<br>"Steve's been shot…Chin, he's…. hit in the head"  
>"Stay calm Danny, we'll meet you at the hospital"<p>

The blood had drained from Chin's face and Kono looked to him, "What is it?"  
>"Steve's been shot in the head Cous'…" Chin grabbed hold of her arms, "I've got you...let's go"<p>

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny hung up from Chin and stared at his hands, soaked in his partners blood.  
><em>'Please God, please don't let him die' <em>Danny prayed as he listened to the EMT's, his eyes fixated on his best friend. They moved fast hooking up the IV fluids and monitoring equipment.

"Danny can you hold the oxygen mask in place. His BP is dropping fast, do you know his blood type?"  
>"B-Positive"<br>Danny moved up kneeling at Steve's head taking hold of the mask as the EMT's started the blood transfusion. He was losing so much blood…..head wounds always bled badly but oh my God….Danny was terrified as he spoke softly to Steve, "Hang on buddy. I'm with you Steve. You just hang on, you're going to be fine" Danny watched as the SEAL's eyes darted behind his closed eyes. "I know you can hear me babe…I'm right here and I love you"

It was a horribly long twenty minutes to the hospital. Chin and Kono were waiting at the doors as Steve was wheeled past them, Danny racing right behind the gurney. A nurse stopped Danny at the doors of the emergency room.  
>"You can't go in there sir. Please go to the waiting room and we'll keep you updated on his condition"<p>

"He's my partner. I need to be with him….please"  
>"Sir, I'm sorry. We'll get you an update soon"<br>Chin moved in grabbing Danny's shoulder, "Come on brother. Let them do their work, come on"  
>Kono stood silently off to the side. She had been unable to take eyes off of Steve as he was wheeled in. He was propped onto his side, her attention fully on the mass of blood soaked towels on the back of his head and the ghostly pallor of his skin. She stood frozen as Chin and Danny began to walk towards the waiting room. After several steps Chin looked back to her, "Kono?"<p>

Danny turned as well and they both moved quickly to her side grabbing her arms. She was shaking as Chin took his face into her hands, "Baby relax, we've got you"

"Oh God…..Steve's going to die…." She began to sob and Chin pulled her to his chest.  
>"No, no he's not going to die"<br>Danny spoke through his own tears trying to calm her, "Sweetheart, he was awake…he was alert….he's going to be okay"

"He was shot in the HEAD! Oh God…..the head…..he lost so much blood"  
>The three detectives stood and hugged each other, terrified for their friend and leader who lay fighting for his life just feet away.<p>

After several minutes they made their way to the waiting room.  
>They moved to a table and they all sat down. Danny was covered in Steve's blood as he sat with his elbows on the table and his hands wrapped around the back of his head.<br>They sat quietly for several minutes before Danny broke the silence.

"It's my fault….guys this is all my fault" Danny's voice choked with emotion.  
>Chin spoke softly, "Danny? What are you talking about? What happened?"<br>Danny explained what had happened, "Jesus Chin…if I hadn't of pulled my gun….oh God….what was I thinking?"

"Danny, you acted instinctively. This isn't your fault?"  
>"I saw Steve's eyes….but he waited until I made my move…God Chin, why? Why didn't I wait, look for another way? I did this…..if he dies…..oh my God, oh my God…." Danny pushed himself up from the table. He was sobbing, running his hands through his hair.<p>

Kono sat at the table crying softly as Chin stood and moved over to Danny.  
>He put his arm around the younger mans' shoulder. No words were spoken, Chin just held him tightly until his body stopped shaking. "Danny, let's get you cleaned up okay" Danny nodded in agreement and the men moved slowly to a nearby bathroom.<p>

Danny looked at his reflection in the mirror. Steve's blood covered him and it turned his stomach. He reached the toilet just as the retching began. Chin leaned against the cold tiled wall and closed his eyes. Danny and Kono were both in shock, hell so was he… he knew he had to keep his wits about him. He had to stay strong for Steve and the team.

When Danny finished vomiting he made his way to the sink and began washing the blood away. Chin's phone rang and he took Duke's call.  
>"Duke, what do you know?"<p>

"Chin it just looks like your boys' were in the wrong place at the wrong time. We've got two eighteen year old gang bangers who were committing a robbery. How's McGarrett doing?

"He's in the Emergency Room right now. Thanks for handling the scene Duke. Could you possibly have someone get Danny's go-bag from his trunk and bring it up here to us. He needs a change of clothing. His Camaro's in the parking lot… Thanks Duke"

Chin hung up and looked at Danny whose eyes were staring at the sink as his partner's life blood washed from his hands, "Danny? You okay?"  
>"No...Chin...No, I'm not alright...what did Duke have to say?"<br>"According to the employees, you two walked in on a robbery. They were both eighteen...probably a gang initiation brother"

"Eighteen...shit Chin...eighteeen"  
>Chin moved to his friends' side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Danny, they were shooting at you, you had no choice"<p>

"I don't know if I believe that Chin"  
>Danny turned and dried his hands and without saying another word he exited the bathroom.<br>Chin followed close behind and they returned to the waiting room. Chin grabbed three cups of coffee and made his way back to the table were they all sat in silence

A short time later a Doctor entered, "The family of Steven McGarrett?"  
>Danny stood quickly, "That's us"<br>"Sit..." The Doctor stated, moving over to join them.

Danny spoke for the group, "How is he Doc?"  
>"We have a brain surgeon on his way in now, he should be ready to go into surgery in about thirty minutes. We have him on a ventilator to assist his breathing. We're controlling the bleeding and right now we're working on blood transfusions and keeping him stabilized"<p>

"Can I see him?"  
>"Yes, you can all see him but only for a few minutes. Brain surgeries can take several hours but we will send someone out to update you every two to three hours"<br>"Thank you Doc"  
>They all stood and followed the Doctor into the ER. Steve looked so horribly pale. The new bandaging on his head still was bloody but not soaked through. Chin took hold of his hand, instantly noting the coolness of it as Danny leaned in to talk softly, "Hey partner. You're doing great, you just hang on for us now. The Doc says you're gonna be fine Superman. Kono and Chin are right here too and we all love you babe...just hang on Steve..." Danny's voice trailed off as his emotions spilled over. Kono moved in and grabbed Danny's arm in support.<p>

Danny leaned in and kissed Steve's forehead and then putting his arm around Kono's waist he stepped aside allowing her to lean in. She caressed his cheek with her index finger as she spoke, "Hey Boss...we're with you...please keep...fighting Steve...we need you" The lump in her throat was huge and she could no longer speak. Her tears fell onto Steve's face as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

She moved aside and Danny took Steve's hand in his as Chin moved to talk to him. "You're so strong Steve and you'll be okay. Keep fighting, we'll be right with you the whole way buddy. Like Danny said man, we love you and we need you" Chin fought tears as he also leaned in and kissed Steve's head. He then stepped back and took Kono into his arms.

Danny continued to hold his partner's hand tightly as he again noted the frantic fluttering of Steve's eyes behind their lids. "I know you can hear us buddy. We're here Steve, we're here"

The Doctor then returned to let them know they needed to prep Steve for surgery. After a final squeeze of his hand, Danny turned and left the ER followed closely by the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chin and Kono sat in silence as Danny paced the waiting room floor. A short time later an HPD officer arrived with Danny's bag and he was able to change out of his blood soaked shirt and pants.  
>Danny then excused himself to go get a breath of fresh air.<p>

Kono began to softly sob and Chin slid his chair closer to her pulling her into an embrace and kissing the top of her head. "Honey, we have seen that man survive so many shootings, stabbings, beatings...he's been in the hospital so many times over the last three years..."

"But this is his head Chin, his brain..."  
>"I know Kono and I'm scared too. All we can do is pray for him and be there for him. And we have to take care of Danny too, he's blaming himself for this"<p>

"That's ridiculous Chin. How can he blame himself for the actions of two young punks who shot...oh God Chin...he can't die"  
>"He's not going to die Kono...he's not going to die" He held her as she cried softly.<p>

Danny returned about thirty minutes later alarmed to see Kono crying.  
>"Oh shit, what happened?"<br>Chin quickly spoke, "No, no Danny...there's no news yet bro"  
>Danny went to the vending machine bringing back bottles of water for all of them.<p>

He opened a bottle and handed it to Kono who sat forward in her chair accepting the water, "Thank you Danny. I'm so sorry"

She wiped the tears from her eyes as Danny took hold of her other hand. "Don't be sorry...we're all scared. He's got an awfully hard head you know..."

Chin chuckled, "Remember last year when he was hit by a car chasing that suspect and he came down on his head?"

Kono added, "I watched that and I can still see it in slow motion in my mind...I thought for sure he would have had a skull fracture and he didn't even have a concussion...yeah, he's got a hard head"

They sat talking quietly about their friend and they watched the clock. After four hours Danny was growing very impatient. "I thought they said they would give us updates"  
>"Relax Danny, maybe no news is good news brother"<br>The words had no sooner left his mouth as they heard Kono, "Guys..."

A middle aged Doctor still in surgical scrubs was making his way towards them.  
>"Are you Commander McGarrett's family?"<br>Danny stepped forward extending his hand, "Yes, I'm his partner Danny Williams. I'm his medical POA. These are the other members of his team, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua"  
>"I'm Dr. Henry Yang, please take a seat"<br>They all sat with Dr. Yang facing them. Danny had been trying to read the Doctors expressions since he had entered the room and he was not encouraged with what he saw.

Danny swallowed hard, "Doc, how is he?"  
>"He is alive, but I am afraid I do not have good news for you"<br>"What is it" Danny felt his body go numb as he listened to the Doctor.  
>"The bullet is lodged too deep. I just can't get to it without almost certainly causing death"<br>Chin held Kono's hand tightly as he choked out the question they all needed answered, "What does that mean for him?"

"The bullet is lodged deep in the occipital lobe. This portion of the brain is responsible for vision. It is my understanding that he appeared to have his sight after the shooting is that correct?"

Danny looked up, "Yes...he could see...at least he didn't tell me he couldn't. Is blindness something he could face?"

"Yes, it could happen. Leaving the bullet intact is dangerous but I truly feel it is the only option we have at this point. To remove it would require a great amount of cutting which could cause massive arterial bleeding. He can survive with the bullet intact. There will always be a risk of it moving but in my opinion his chances of survival are much greater leaving it where it is"

Danny spoke barely above a whisper, his brain trying to process everything that was being said to him, "If it moves...what happens?"

"It depends. It could cause no additional damage, it could cause bleeding or blindness. And it could cause death. I'm very sorry I don't have better news for you. I was able to remove several small fragments of bone that had imbedded in his brain and it's normal that there will be swelling. I have inserted a drainage tube into the skull and I want to keep him in a medically induced coma for at least three to four days. He is able to breathe on his own but I am keeping him on a respirator just to assist him. Do you have any questions for me?"

"It doesn't really matter right now Doc but I know it's going to be his first question, what about his job?"

"Danny, I've been told he is the leader of the Government's 5-0 task force. That is a position he can continue in if it's office work only. He will be able to work out, stay fit and do almost everything he does now, but as far as chasing down suspects and dodging gunfire...I'm sorry to say but those days are over for him. Do you have any other questions?"

"Not right now Doc, when can we see him?"  
>"He'll remain in ICU at least through tomorrow. One of you can stay in the ICU and he should be moved there from recovery in about an hour"<br>They all stood and shook hands with the Doctor as he left the room.

Once the Doctor had left, Danny grabbed his chair and flung it across the room in anger and frustration. It crashed into wall putting a dent into the plaster.  
>"Danny..." Chin moved towards him.<br>Danny threw up his hands, "NO, NO CHIN...I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE"  
>Danny turned and jogged out of the room.<p>

Through her tears Kono called out, "Chin you have to go after him!"  
>"No...Kono...he needs some time alone...let him go"<br>Kono sat back down at the table, laying her head in her hands as Chin walked over to the large window overlooking the front of the hospital. Tears fell from his eyes as the Doctors words began to sink in. Telling Steve McGarrett that he couldn't be in the field anymore was going to be horrible...as thankful as he was that Steve was alive, he dreaded telling him that his life was going to drastically be changed forever. He saw Danny walking across the yard below. The man didn't have a vehicle here at the hospital so he figured he would be back up soon.  
>Chin decided he had better call the Governor and bring him up to date on Steve's condition as he doubted Danny's mind would even go there at this point. He filled the Governor in and told him that he or Danny would check back with him tomorrow.<p>

Chin then moved back to Kono, "How are you doing kid?"  
>"I can't believe that this is happening Chin, not to Steve"<br>"I know. But he's alive and at the end of day sweetheart that's all that really matters. Steve is brilliant at what he does. If he can recover enough to lead the team from headquarters, than that's what he'll have to do. His life isn't over Kono, it will just be different that's all"

"Is that something Steve will be able to accept?"  
>"He really has no choice according to the Doctor. It's our job as his family to make him see that he can still be of value to the task force. We know he can do it, he just needs to see the value he can provide in that capacity"<p>

"We'll get him through this Chin"  
>"Yes we will my dear, yes we will"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Danny walked and walked. Tears burned his eyes and blurred his vision...his mind raced...Steve was going to die and there was nothing that could be done for him. This was his fault...when he came out of that bathroom and saw that punk holding a gun to his partners head his first instinct was not to fire. Steve was in grave danger and he needed to approach the situation cautiously but then he saw the second man out of the corner of his eye and instinctively he had drawn his gun and now because of his reckless action this great man and the best friend he had ever had was going to die. Danny Williams walked until he came to a park. He moved to a large tree and leaning against it he dropped to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

He sat there for a long time, his knees pulled to his chest, his head resting on them, his hands clasped around his knees. He cried and he prayed and then suddenly he jolted back to reality...he had to get back to the hospital...he had to be there...in case...

Danny began running back towards the hospital, if Steve died he had to be there.

He arrived in the waiting room winded, his eyes red, puffy and frantic.  
>Chin stood, "Danny? Are you alright?"<br>"Can we see him yet?"  
>"No...take a seat bro"<br>Danny sat and Chin went to get him a bottle of water.  
>Kono took his hand, "Danny...this isn't your fault. You know Steve won't blame you"<p>

"I know he won't blame me...but it is my fault...Steve is going to die and it's my fault"

Chin returned and handed him the water, "Danny, he's not going to die. We have to believe that. His life will change but he won't die" Danny rubbed his hands over his face as Chin continued, "This is going to be very difficult for him Danny and we have to be strong. He's alive and the Doctor says he can survive, but his mental state is going to be a huge part in that survival. We have to make him believe that his life is still worth living...that he can still make a difference"

Danny again felt the large lump form in his throat as he spoke softly, "Thank you"

Chin let Danny know that he had talked to the Governor and that he wanted to meet with them tomorrow. "Have you called Rachel yet?"

"No, I should though before I go in there" Danny moved to the window and hit the speed dial for Rachel.  
>"Hello Daniel"<br>"Hi Rach, I need to talk to you about this weekend" his voice was cracking with emotion.  
>"Danny...what is it?"<br>"Um...Steve and I walked in on a robbery, you'll hear about it on the news tonight ...Steve was shot Rachel"

"Oh Danny...is he alright?"  
>Danny had a hard time continuing, "He was shot in ...in the head..."<br>"Oh my God no" Her voice was shaking as well as Danny continued.  
>"They couldn't get to the bullet. It's too deep"<br>"What does that mean Danny? Is he going to die?"

"He could Rach...if the bullet moves he could...I...I can't talk...about this right now...I'm sorry" He was again sobbing.  
>"Danny...don't worry about Gracie. Just take care of Steve and call me when you can"<p>

"Rachel...don't tell her how bad it is yet okay? Just tell her he was hurt...they're going to keep him in a coma for a few days due to the swelling. I need to be with him...just in case...he..."

"No, no Danny...he'll be okay, he's Super Seal right?"  
>Danny had to chuckle at her use of the nickname, "Yeah, that he is...thank you. I'll call you soon...bye"<p>

A nurse came in a few minutes later to take Danny to the ICU.  
>He looked at his friends, "Go ahead and call it a day, get some sleep. I'll call you a little later and let you know how he's doing"<br>Kono embraced and kissed him and then Chin grasped his hand, "Give him our love and take care of him brother"  
>"I will" Danny then turned and followed the nurse to the ICU.<p>

**505050505050505050505050**

The sound of the respirator filled the room. As he made his way to his partners side the sight before him made him gasp. Steve's head had been shaved. His head was propped on several pillows and tubing led from the back of his skull to a drainage bag at bedside. The fluid was greyish-white with a tint of blood to it. There was obvious swelling and bruising to his head and some of the stitching was noticeable. Danny looked at his partners eyes that before the surgery were moving frantically behind the closed lids, but now there was no discernible movement at all. He was as pale as the white sheets he lay upon, his dark hair a stark contrast.

Both hands had IV lines inserted into them, pumping fluids and antibiotics into his body. Another IV was hooked up to his forearm replenishing his blood supply.  
>Danny took hold of his limp hand and leaned in closely, speaking softly. "Steve, you're doing great buddy. You just hang on, Danno's with you buddy. You rest up and I'll be right here"<p>

Danny pulled up a chair and held Steve's hand throughout the night, encouraging him to just hold on, that everything would be okay.

**50505050505050505050505050**

The nurse told Danny that Chin and Kono were in the hallway a little after seven in the morning and he went out to see them.

"Good Morning guys, he had an uneventful night...so that's good"  
>"Yeah, that's really good"<br>Danny explained to them the tubing and his appearance so not to alarm them and Chin went in first to see him.

"How are you doing Kono, were you able to sleep?"  
>"A little bit, exhaustion finally took over. It doesn't look like you slept at all?"<br>"No I didn't. I'm fine though sweetheart. As long as he keeps fighting, I'm fine"  
>"I'll stay here with him so you can go meet with the Governor, then why don't you go get some sleep"<p>

"Don't worry about me Kono, I'll be fine"  
>"I know but you need to rest. We need to stay strong for him Danny and you can't do this alone. Chin and I want to help, we need to help. I'll call you if there's any change, I promise"<p>

"Okay….I am pretty beat, thank you"  
>"No thanks needed, I you you Danny"<br>The two embraced, "I love you too sweetheart"

When Chin returned Danny went in to let the nurse know that Kono would be staying for a few hours and then the men left her with Steve and they headed to the Governors' office.

Kono stood at Steve's side brushing her hand lightly over his cheek as tears welled in her eyes. Danny could not have prepared her this sight and she sat unable to take her eyes off his chest. It was moving at a nice steady pace but the sound of the respirator was disconcerting. She talked to him quietly and held his hand firmly in hers.


	5. Chapter 5

The detectives entered the Governor's office and after exchanging greetings they took a seat.  
>Danny told him what had happened in the diner and of Steve's condition. He managed to keep his composer and then he sat forward in his chair as Governor Denning spoke.<p>

"Detectives, I am very sorry that this has happened. Commander McGarrett has served the State of Hawaii with great honor and conviction but from what you tell me he will no longer able to serve as the head of the 5-0 task force"

"No Governor, you're wrong. Steve will still be able to lead HIS task force, he'll just have to do it from headquarters not from the field. Please…Governor, removing him from 5-0 would destroy him"

"Detective Williams I understand your concerns and your dedication to McGarrett is extremely commendable but I feel at this time you are not in the best emotional state to help make a decision about his future"

Danny was on edge, he was worried and he was exhausted but he knew he had to keep his cool.  
>"Governor, can we please at least not make any rash decisions about his future. Let's see how he recovers first….please"<p>

The Governor sighed and looked at the men before him. "Alright, I can agree to that but we all know for the foreseeable future he will not able to carry out his duties and in his absence I would like to name you leader of 5-0"

"No…absolutely not. There is only one leader of 5-0 and that's Steve"  
>"Now Mr. Williams I need you to be reasonable about this. If you choose not to step in and lead the team I will need to bring in someone from the outside"<p>

Chin looked over at his partner, "Danny…."  
>Their eyes met and Danny held up his hand to stop him and then he turned back to Governor Denning, "If I do this, it is only temporary until Steve is back in the game"<p>

"As long as he can come back with full mental capabilities, we can arrange for him run 5-0 from headquarters. Commander McGarrett is brilliant at what he does and I would be foolish to not do everything I can to keep him as a vital member of 5-0. Steve McGarrett has earned the respect of not only me but of every law enforcement officer in Hawaii. I truly hope that he will be back in that leadership role soon"

"Thank you sir"  
>The Governor then swore in Danny as the new, but temporary leader of the Hawaii 5-0 task force.<br>They left the office with the understanding that they would take a few days off to tend to Steve, reporting back to work the following Wednesday.

They walked to Chin's truck in silence and began driving towards the restaurant to pick up Danny's car.  
>Chin eventually broke the silence, "It went well Danny. The Governor had to replace him temporarily and it's best this way"<p>

"I'm not 'replacing' him Chin...no one can replace him"  
>"You know what I mean Danny. It's our job to keep 5-0 going at full pace until he can return and Kono and I will do anything you need us to do to make that happen. You're not alone"<p>

"Thanks Chin...I just can't believe this is happening"  
>"Me either. Now I'll go to the office and wrap up the paperwork on yesterday's drug bust and Kono will call if anything happens with Steve. You go home and sleep okay?"<br>They pulled into the parking lot and Danny added, "I'll call you a little later brother"  
>Chin watched as Danny Williams entered his car and drove off. Chin tipped his head back and as the emotions of the last eighteen hours hit him he to, cried.<p>

**505050505050505050505050**

On Saturday morning they moved Steve into his own room. The swelling was still a concern and they kept him comatose and on the respirator but being in the room allowed all three friends to stay with him.  
>They took turns holding his hand, telling Super Seal stories and encouraging him. The Doctor had told them to continue to talk, that he could hear them and they needed Steve to know that they were there, that they would always be there.<p>

_He hurt so bad but he didn't know why...his head...oh God his head hurt. He had never had a headache like this before and Steve McGarrett had had his share of hangovers, especially in his early Navy days. He could hear talking, constant talking and he could make out some of the conversation. He heard Danny, but why did he sound so sad? Occasionally the voices would become clearer but for the most part they were very muffled...but he could hear them and that made him feel better. He was glad he wasn't alone. _

On Monday morning after examining Steve and removing him from the respirator the Doctor talked to the detectives.  
>"He's doing well. The swelling is subsiding and he's showing no signs of infection. It's time to let him wake. He will be in a lot of pain for at least the next one to two weeks so we will be giving him some pretty strong medication. Once the swelling is gone we will remove the drainage tube and that will help ease the pain"<p>

"How long do you figure that will be?"  
>"I hope to remove the tube in three to four days"<br>Danny added, "When will he wake?"

"He should start coming around in about six to eight hours but he'll be very groggy until tomorrow. I'll stop back up around four o'clock to see how he's doing. If he comes to before I return just call the nurse and they can give him pain medication if he needs it. Do you have any questions?"

"No, not right now, thank you Doc"  
>Danny and the others sat in silence most of the morning, wondering what they would face once Steve regained consciousness.<p>

At a little after two o'clock, Steve's hand tightened in Danny's and the blonde man stood, leaning in close to his partner. Kono and Chin moved to the other side of the bed and Kono took hold of his other hand.  
>"Hey partner, it's Danno. Can you open your eyes for me?"<br>They all watched his eyes intently and slowly they fluttered open.  
>"Don't move babe. Try to keep your head still okay? You're doing great buddy"<p>

Steve's eyes darted back and forth as he looked to his team, confusion etched in his face, "DDanno?" His lips were dry and his voice was scratchy and raw from the breathing tube, "Thhirsty..."

Chin brought a glass of water to him, placing the straw into his mouth as Danny continued to talk softly, "Just take small sips Steve...that's good"

Chin pulled the glass back and Steve closed his eyes.  
>He was silent for several seconds and Danny again spoke, "Are you with us Steve?"<p>

He kept his eyes closed and spoke very softly, "Head hurts...lights are too bright"  
>Chin moved quickly to the doorway and shut off the lights in the room and then pulled the blinds closed on the widow.<br>Danny spoke softly, "There buddy, we shut the lights off"  
>The man again slowly opened his eyes, "Danno...what happened?"<p>

"Do you remember anything Steve?"  
>"You were yelling at me...about...something?"<br>"Well yeah, but I'm always yelling at you about something aren't I?"  
>Steve grinned and his grip tightened in Danny's hand. "Hey, squeeze tight buddy...you alright?"<p>

"Yeah...yeah... okay"  
>"Steve, you're doing well buddy and I need you to stay calm. You were shot in the back of the head. There is some swelling and they have you hooked up to a drainage tube so you need to try and keep your head still"<p>

"My head's cold..."  
>"I'm afraid to tell you they cut off all that pretty hair of yours Superman"<p>

"Great..." He looked over to Kono, "Bet I look real good...huh kid?"

Kono reached up to caress his cheek, "Are you kidding? You look absolutely beautiful Boss" tear welled in her eyes.

Steve looked at her, "Hey, no tears sweetheart...I'm going to be fine...Dr. Danno says so"  
>Chin looked over at Danny and their eyes met. Danny softly shook his head. He didn't want to tell Steve everything. He didn't feel he was strong enough... not yet.<p>

"Steve are you in pain?"  
>"Just my head"<br>"Okay smart ass, you know what I mean. Do you want more pain meds?"  
>"No...no meds Danny...tired, I'm tired..."<br>"Sleep then babe. We're right here and we're not going anywhere. The Doctor should be by in a couple of hours to check you out"

"K'...I'm so tired..." his words trailed off and he was quickly asleep.  
>Danny set his friends hand back onto the bed and he moved over to the far corner of the room sitting at a small table. Chin and Kono watched him as he sat with his elbows on the table running his hands through his hair.<p>

Chin moved to his side. "You did the right thing Danny. He's not ready to hear it all yet. Let's see what the Doctor says. We've got him here, why don't you go get a quick breath of fresh air"

"Yeah, I think that will do me good, thanks. I'll be back in a few minutes"  
>Danny left the room with his shoulders sagging, looking defeated and dejected.<br>Chin moved back to Steve's side and pulled up a chair.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve was still sleeping when the Doctor arrived a little after four and Danny pulled him to the side of the room.

"Doc, he woke a couple of hours ago. He complained of a headache and that the lighting hurt his eyes but he was coherent and he didn't want any pain meds. He didn't remember the shooting at all and I didn't say anything to him about the bullet still being lodged in his head"

"His vitals are stable, if he's coherent now I will tell him. Do you want to be here when I do?"  
>"Yes, I do"<br>"It will probably be best that the others step out of the room for his privacy"  
>Danny nodded and went over to Chin and Kono.<p>

"The Doctor is going to wake him and tell him everything. I'll stay with him, would you guys mind leaving and come back in about an hour?"  
>"Sure Danny...give him our love brother"<br>They all exchanged hugs and Danny turned back to face his partner.

**50505050505050505050505050**

The Doctor was once again checking Steve's vitals and Danny moved to the far side of the bed and took hold of his hand. As the Doctor moved about, Steve's eyes opened and he looked a bit startled. Danny grabbed his face with his other hand, "Steve, it's okay...look at me. You're in the hospital remember? I need you to lie still while the Doc looks you over"

"Yeah...I'm okay Danny"  
>The Doctor looked down at him, "Hello Steve, my name is Doctor Henry Yang. I'm going to check out your eyes now. I want you to keep your head still and just follow the light with your eyes alright?"<br>"Uhhhhh huhhhh"

As the brightness of the flashlight hit his eyes, Steve blinked furiously, grimaced and tightened his grip on Danny's hand, "DAMN that hurts...it's so bright"  
>The Doctor pulled the light away, "It's okay, we can do this later. Your partner here tells me you have a headache and that's to be expected. Can you tell me how bad the pain is Steve, 1-10 with a ten being the most severe"<br>His eyes were watering and Danny reached up and with his thumb he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I'd say about a six, seven maybe"  
>"Are you nauseous at all?"<br>"No...I'm really tired"  
>"I'm not sure how much Danny has told you but we kept you medically induced for a while due to the swelling on your brain"<p>

"How long have I been out?"  
>"You were brought in five days ago. We still have a drainage tube in your skull and that will remain in place for another few days. As the swelling goes down, your pain will decrease. There is something we need to discuss though young man"<p>

"Okay..." Steve shifted his eyes to Danny and he instantly picked up on his partner's change in demeanor, "Danny...talk to me brother, what is it?"

Danny clutched Steve's hand firmly as the Doctor began to speak. He forced himself to keep his eyes on his partner. He wanted so badly to run from the room sobbing but he had to keep it together, for Steve.  
>"Steve, the bullet penetrated your occipital lobe. It is embedded too deep for us to safely remove it at this time"<p>

"Okay. I'm still here, I'm breathing...tell me what this means Doc"  
>Danny felt Steve's hand begin to sweat in his as the man was processing what he was being told.<p>

"Steve, you can survive with this bullet lodged where it is but you will need to adjust your lifestyle accordingly"  
>"What do you mean by that?"<p>

"You cannot continue with the field work you do in your current position, it would simply be too dangerous"  
>Steve grinned weakly, "Doc you're talking to someone who just got shot in the head going out for lunch..." his voice cracked slightly with emotion.<p>

Danny then spoke, "Steve we can talk about this later. I've talked to the Governor and he's wants you to stay on with 5-0 partner. We need you. You can run everything from your desk at headquarters man. 5-0 is still yours Steve, I promise you, 5-0 is still yours"

"We've probably gone over enough for now. How about if you get some rest and we can talk more in the morning?"

"Doc, are you trying to tell me you've got news worse than this for me?"  
>"Do you want me to go on?"<br>Steve took a deep breath as his voice caught in his throat, "Yes...please tell me everything"

"There is always a chance that the bullet could shift and if that happens there could be complications"  
>"Go on...I need to know"<p>

"It could cause bleeding on the brain, blindness or even death if it moves. But Steve, it may never move and you may have no complications at all"  
>"Can you give me my odds on 'no complications at all' Doc?" Steve grinned.<p>

"The liklihood of you developing no complications at all is pretty small. You will probably experience headaches, possibly nausea, dizziness, the sensitivity to light. You also could have seizures although we thankfully have not seen any signs of that"

"You are a ray of sunshine aren't you Doc?"  
>"I'm sorry young man. I know this is a very hard diagnosis for you to accept but you are very fortunate to be alive and please remember that you still can live a very long and very productive life. Do you have any questions for me right now"<p>

"Is there any chance that it could move enough to where you could remove it?"  
>"Yes, that is a possibility. I will have you come in periodically for tests so we can check for movement. Anything else?"<p>

"No, I think you've just about covered everything... I do thank you Doc. I am very grateful to be alive"

The Doctor patted Steve on the arm. "Try to rest and let them give you the pain medication if you need it. I'll stop up again in the morning"

Danny stayed at Steve's side as the Doctor left the room.  
>Steve had closed his eyes and Danny stood silently at the bedside before talking, "I'm so sorry Steve"<br>Steve squeezed his eyes closed tighter trying hard to not let the tears slip from them, but he was unsuccessful. Danny continued to hold his partner's hand as Steve raised his other arm up, placing his forearm across his face, covering his eyes.

"Danno...I need to be alone for a few minutes okay...please?"  
>Danny reached up and taking the nurses call button he placed it into Steve's hand. "You push this if you need the nurse babe. I'll be back soon. I love you partner"<br>Steve couldn't respond, the lump in his throat was huge and painful. He just needed a few minutes alone to compose himself and then he could move on. The rational Navy Seal part of Steve took over as he tried to calm himself down and come to grips with the new life he faced.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny met the others in the waiting room and they all grabbed coffee and took a seat.  
>"So? How did it go?"<br>"Good...he's processing it all. He just wanted a few minutes alone"  
>The three sat quietly, deep in their own thoughts and after about half an hour they headed back to Steve's room.<p>

They entered the room to find that the nurses had propped him up in bed slightly.  
>"Look at you, sitting up already?"<br>"Already? I've been flat on my back for five days partner. I need to get up!"  
>"Let's take baby steps okay Superman?"<br>"They said they're bringing me dinner soon, boy I can't wait for that"

Noting the sarcasm in his partners voice Danny added, "Oh I'm sure it will be just delicious. How are you feeling sitting up?"

"A little bit dizzy. They tell be that's normal with a piece of lead in the head"  
>The three all looked at him and he sensed their discomfort, "Hey guys, it's alright. I'm alive and I'm going to do whatever I need to do to stay that way. I've got too much to do in my life, I don't plan on checking out any time soon. I'm probably going to have to rely on you guys more and I'm sorry for that..."<p>

Chin spoke first, "Steve please don't ever be sorry. We are all so happy that you are alive. I know I speak for all of us in saying that we are honored to be a part of your task force and we are proud of the difference we are bringing to the island. We all love you, we're family and we will do anything we can to help you and keep you safe. We will make this work, but I'm not saying that we aren't going to worry about you and you're going to have to understand that"

"I will do my best to remember that. You all know I can be a little hard headed at times so you might have to put me in my place occasionally"

Danny grinned, "A little hard-headed? You're a LITTLE hard-headed?"  
>Steve smiled, "You know...maybe I need to rephrase that, my hard head didn't stop the bullet did it...so I guess I'm a little pig headed..."<br>Danny put out his hand shooing at his partner, "You're something else man!"

The ice had been broken and when the nurse came into the room with Steve's dinner they were all visiting and chuckling.  
>Kono moved the tray to his bedside and lifted the lid off exposing a meal of soft foods. Danny leaned in looking at the tray, "Oh that looks...horrible"<br>Steve turned up his nose at the boiled fish, creamed spinach, green jello and fruit cocktail.

Kono then spoke, "Knock it off you two! I guess it's going to be my job to see that the man eats here!"  
>"Kono, please...the smell is even too much! This is torture"<br>"Steve you haven't eaten in five days. They aren't going to even consider letting you go home until you regain your strength. At least eat some of it"

Steve smiled and looked at Kono, "Well I guess we know who's in charge here don't we? Yes Ma'am..."  
>He couldn't eat much but he ate enough to make Kono happy and then she pulled the tray to the side.<p>

The topic then turned to work as Chin began telling the others about a cold case that he was working on and that they would tackle when they returned to the office on Wednesday. Steve relaxed back on this pillow, closing his eyes and smiling softly as he drifted off to sleep listening to his friends comforting voices.

Danny stayed the night and the others took off while Steve was still sleeping.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

At about ten o'clock Danny had the news on the TV with the volume turned low.  
>He was slouched in a chair at the bedside when he woke to Steve's low moans.<br>He stood and took Steve's hand in his. His partner was sweating profusely and he was whimpering, "No...please...Danno...hhhurts...'M ssorry"

Steve's head was lolling from side to side on the pillow and Danny put his hands on the sides of his head to keep him still. He recoiled slightly as he felt dampness on his head and pillow. Danny quickly pushed the nurse's call button and then spoke, "Steve...Steve wake up partner...wake up for me"

Steve's eyes darted open, "Sttooppp...pleease hhurrts"  
>"Steve, look at me babe, it's Danno...are you with with me?"<br>"DD...DDaanno...hhurts sso baad"

"I know, sshhhhhhhhh...I've got you Steve. Try to be still okay, I think your tubing came out. The nurse is on the way, just relax"  
>"DDanny...I'm sssicck"<br>Danny moved fast, cradling Steve's head as gently as possible he turned him just as the vomiting started.

"OOH GGODDD...DDDANNY" He retched again and again, his dinner ending up on the floor and on Danny's shoes and pant legs.  
>"Get it out boy...I've got you, get it out"<p>

The nurse entered the room and began to check out the tubing, "I need to get a Doctor in to re-insert this. I'll be right back"

Steve's moans of pain filled the room as Danny looked at her, "Please give him something for the pain first"  
>She maneuvered around the IV poles and soon morphine was flowing into Steve's veins. "DD...aanno...hhurts...ooooohhhhhh hhurrts" his voice was drifting as the drugs began to take effect.<p>

"I know babe...I'm so sorry...relax, I've got you"  
>"DDann...nno...ssttop...paain"<br>"Sssshhhhhhhh Steven...sleep now"  
>"DD...ddann..." Thankfully the drugs took him under quickly and Danny continued to cradle his head in his arms and talk softly to him until the Doctor arrived a couple of minutes later.<p>

With the Doctor's help Danny placed his partners head back onto the pillows. They had him on his side and as Danny held his shoulder and side he watched the Doctor. It was the first time he had seen the full extent of the wound. The stitching covered the entire length of his skull from ear to ear. There was easily over a hundred stitches keeping it closed. The small hole where the drainage tube entered had torn slightly and was bleeding. The Doctor moved quickly to re-insert the tubing, stitch and clean the wound. Two interns then came into the room with a gurney and as Danny stepped back they moved the unconscious man onto the gurney and as they placed clean linen on the bed the nurse sponged Steve down cleaning him of the fluids and vomit. As she worked Danny moved into the bathroom and cleaned his pants and shoes off returning as they were settling him back onto the bed.

"Is he okay Doc?"  
>"Yes, his heart rate is slightly high due to the pain. This can happen with the tubing, he should sleep through the night now. Just ring the nurse if there is a problem"<p>

"I will, thank you sir"  
>Danny stood at the bedside and ran his fingers gently over Steve's forehead as tears welled in his eyes, "Hang in there Steve...I'm right here with you" He stood for several minutes just watching his friends chest move steadily up and down before he sat back down and closing his eyes he too soon slept.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday was fairly uneventful. Steve slept most of the day as the previous nights' event had worn him out. Danny knew his pain was fairly intense because he did accept the pain medication whenever offered, not something an even somewhat healthy McGarrett would do.

Danny spoke with the Governor and it was agreed that since there were currently no new case files pending Danny would stay at the hospital for the rest of the week. Chin and Kono would continue working the cold case file they had started and keep in touch with Danny.

On Friday, Steve was doing well enough to have the drainage tube and catheter removed and with Danny's help he was able to walk to the bathroom. He was still on diet of soft foods due the the pain medication making him nauseous but at least he was now keeping his food down.  
>He and Danny were chatting late in the afternoon when Danny's cell rang,<br>"Hey Monkey? How are you?...I know it's been a few days and I miss you terribly...Yes, Uncle Steve is doing much better today"

Steve motioned to Danny to hand him the phone, "Monkey, Steve wants to talk to you okay?" He handed the phone over.

"Hello sweetheart, how was school today?"  
>"Good Uncle Steve. We started a new book today about Tom Sawyer"<br>"That's one of my all time favorite stories. Will you come visit and read some to me?"

"YES! Can I come now Uncle Steve...I've missed you so much"  
>"If your Mommy says it's okay, I'd love to see you now. I need you to know though that the Doctors had to shave all my hair off to make me better and I look pretty silly"<p>

"That's okay Uncle Steve, your hair will grow back. I love you"  
>"I love you too Gracie. I hope to see you soon, here's Danno"<br>Danny put the phone to his ear and listened to his daughter as she carried on about her two new gerbils, 'Danno and SuperSeal'. She giggled with delight as she told him how 'SuperSeal' had knocked 'Danno' off the top of their wheel into their water dish.

"So SuperSeal is a bully is that what you're telling me?"  
>Steve looked at Danny, his forehead crinkling up in confusion as Danny laughed heartily.<br>Danny continued, "You can tell Steve all about it when you get here, I love you Monkey. Let me talk to your Mom now okay?"

After he hung up the phone, Steve looked at him with his hands raised, "Bully?"  
>"Trust me...let Gracie tell you the story okay? They should be here in about an hour"<br>"I need to talk to that little girl if she's thinking I'm a bully"  
>Danny laughed as he changed the subject, "Are you sure you're up to seeing her?"<br>"Absolutely...I haven't seen her in a week and she's calling me a bully..."  
>"Do you want to get up, walk and use the bathroom before she get's here?"<br>"Yeah that sounds good since I'm obviously not going to be able to get you to talk"  
>Danny made the motion of zipping his lips, "Not a word buddy, not a word"<p>

An hour later Steve was sitting up in bed as the little girl peeked her head inside the door. Danny moved over to her and scooped her into his arms, hugging and kissing her. "Hey baby, oh I've missed your hugs so much!"  
>Gracie was looking at Steve over her Daddy's shoulder and as soon as he smiled at her, she grinned widely.<br>Danny carried her over and set her on the bed next to his partner. Gracie instantly laid her head onto Steve's chest and wrapped her tiny arms around him.  
>He ran his hand through her hair, "It's good to see you honey. Thank you for coming to see me"<p>

"You're welcome. Why did the cut all your hair off?"  
>"I hurt the back of my head and they had to cut off my hair to fix me up. I look kind of bad, don't I?"<p>

"Oh no, I think you're handsome Uncle Steve"  
>"Really? Should I stay like this and always shave my hair?"<br>She sat up abruptly and looked at him grinning, "Uhhhhh...no!"

"So I'm not really that handsome huh?" He stroked her cheek lovingly as she giggled. "Danno wouldn't tell me what you were talking about when you called me a bully, what's up with that kiddo?"

"Danno! I wasn't calling YOU a bully Uncle Steve, it was my gerbil"

"But you said SuperSeal?"  
>"You're so silly Uncle Steve! SuperSeal is my gerbils' name, the one with the black hair...the one with the white hair is named Danno" She proceeded to tell the smiling man of the gerbils' adventures as she continually touched his face as if assuring herself that he was truly okay.<p>

They visited until Steve's dinner was brought in and he complained again loudly about the soft food diet. She crawled up and kissed him as he hugged her tightly.  
>"Can I come back up tomorrow Uncle Steve" She leaned up and whispered something into his ear.<br>"I would love that sweetheart" He kissed her cheek and Danny lifted her down off the bed. Rachel came over and kissed Steve and then Danny walked them to the elevator.

"Monkey, Uncle Steve was very happy to see you and so was I. Thank you for coming"  
>"You're welcome Danno, I love you"<br>"Hey what secret did you tell Uncle Steve?"  
>"I told him I would bring him something good to eat tomorrow. It sounded like he didn't like their food very much"<p>

"That was very sweet of you Gracie. You have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow. Danno loves you" They hugged and then Danny made his way back to Steve.

The visit had obviously worn him out as he was sound asleep when Danny entered the room. He smiled as he pulled the food tray away from the bed. It always amazed him how close his partner and Gracie had become. He knew that she was one of the true bright spots in his life and he prayed that the mere presence of her in his life would help him continue to battle in the days to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve had a pretty good weekend and they removed his IV's and stitches. He was still exhausted and was experiencing constant headaches and dizziness. He was sleeping a lot, but he wasn't taking as much pain medication and by Sunday afternoon he was eating solid foods. They didn't bother to tell the nurses about the homemade chocolate chip cookies that Gracie had snuck in for him on Saturday. He ate so many his belly hurt.

The detectives were visiting on Sunday evening as they watched a football game on TV.  
>Out of the blue Steve spoke, "I'm going home tomorrow"<br>Danny looked at him laughing, "Oh you are huh? And you're just deciding this on your own?"  
>"What do I need to be here for? I'm taking pills now, no IV's, I'm walking and eating…right Kono?"<p>

"Hey, I'm staying out of this one boss!"  
>Chin chimed in, "Don't even ask me"<br>Danny then began a typically Danno rant, "Well I'll tell you…..you're fucking crazy. That bullet scrambled that brain of yours. There is no way in hell you're going home tomorrow Steven, ABSOLUTELY NOT! You were shot IN THE HEAD ten days ago…you are crazy! "

"Danny, I'm going to GO crazy if I have to stay here any longer! I need to be home man, I'll be fine"

"STEVE, listen to me…this is going to take time. I know you don't want to be here but until the Doctor says it safe you are not leaving this room. Consider this the first time that we are putting you in your place, as you said. You may be walking but you're dizzy every time you stand up. You're exhausted…."

Steve interrupted, "And I can sleep at home!"  
>Danny's frustration hit a peak, "I can sleep better at home too babe, but that's not the point!"<br>Kono stood and grabbed Steve's hand, "Steve please, Danny's right…..it's too soon. Be patient"  
>"I hate this….." Steve pulled his forearm over his eyes.<p>

"Steve, I'll be here with you in the morning and we'll talk to the Doctor. I need you to promise me that you'll do whatever he says okay?"

"Yes…..I promise. You need to report back to work tomorrow morning though?"  
>"So I'll go in after we talk to the Doc. These guys can handle things"<br>The group went back to watching the football game and Steve was pretty quiet the rest of the night. It didn't help that Danny's beloved Jets were being manhandled by the Patriots causing the Jersey boy to be quite cranky.

After the game, Chin and Kono left for the night and Danny helped Steve to the bathroom and back into bed. "You can leave for the night, I'll be fine"

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere?"  
>"You'll sleep better at my place. You've spent ten nights in that chair. You've got to be rested up for tomorrow"<p>

"It's a small price to pay…I'm not going anywhere so don't even go there okay?"  
>"Danno…thank you…for everything. I couldn't ask for a better friend"<br>"Me either Steve. Get some sleep now"

Steve looked at him seriously, "Danny…..I've been thinking a lot and I need you to promise me something"  
>Danny moved his chair closer to the bed. "Anything partner. What is it?"<br>"Danny, you're my medical POA and I need you to promise me that if something happens….if this bullet shifts Danny…"

"Hey...hey, let's not go there okay?" Danny's voice began to shake.

"Danny we have to talk about this…..we can't put it off" He reached over and took hold of Danny's hand, "Buddy if this bullet shifts and things don't go well...…I need you to promise me that you won't keep me alive with machines. I don't want to live like that Danno...…you've got to promise me"

Danny listened to his partner who's voice was steady and firm. Steve McGarrett knew what he wanted.  
>"Steve….I promise….but you've gotta promise me something too" Tears were falling down Danny's cheeks and he did nothing to attempt to stop them.<p>

"Okay…..what?" Steve squeezed his partner's hand tighter.  
>Danny's words came haltingly as his emotions spilled forth, "You promise me that you won't quit…that you'll fight…because damn it Steven…..pulling the plug on you will be the hardest thing…I will ever….have to do, so you…you...had better promise me that you'll do…everything you can to avoid this okay…...you'll fight!"<p>

"I swear to you buddy, I'll fight. I want to live Danny…..I want to live" Tears began to well in his eyes as he watched his partner. He hated asking Danny this but he had to. He couldn't put this burden on his sister, hell he hadn't even told her what happened yet. Danny Williams was the brother he never had and he trusted nobody more than him. "Danny, I trust you with my life…and if it comes down to it, please do what you need to do with a clear conscious knowing that it's what I want"

"I love you brother"  
>"I love you too Danno" Danny stood as Steve pushed himself up in bed and the men embraced.<p>

"How are you feeling? Do you think you can sleep or do you want some more meds?"  
>"I'm okay…..I want to try to sleep without more. Can you get me some water though?"<br>Danny handed the water to him, "Thank you. Danny, really I'm fine….you can go for the night"  
>"Please Steve…..drop it. You're not getting rid of me"<br>Steve smiled, "Good…..thanks buddy"  
>"Get some sleep now Steve, I'm going to turn the news on for a bit. Good night partner"<br>"Night Danno"

Danny slunk back in the chair throwing a blanket over himself. Steve had fallen asleep quickly as he was emotionally as well as physically drained. Sleep wouldn't come soon for Danny as he sat watching his dear friend. Since Steve had regained consciousness Danny hadn't let his mind truly think of the possibility that the Seal could die. Steve always survived….and as each day had passed he had let the thought of his possible death slip to the back of his mind. It wasn't in the back of his mind anymore. Steve had sure taken care of that! He watched him as he prayed to God that he would never have to make that horrible decision...….


	10. Chapter 10

_TO: provencepuss :  
>wow - too bad you won't read more than 1 chapter before making such a scathing review. For the record - nothing other than the shooting itself takes place in the restaurant, where as the entire S&amp;H episode is in the restaurant; this is a story about a brain injury; the S&amp;H episode had to do with a drug kingpin and a hit...my story is nothing like that.<br>I write purely for enjoyment, I do not get paid...this is FICTION.  
>I also love Starsky and Hutch and enjoyed that episode very much.<br>I am sorry you do not enjoy my story, please feel no obligation to read_

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Steve woke at around three in the morning needing to use the bathroom. They went through what had become a routine. Steve would get extremely dizzy when he would first sit up and they would sit there for a minute or so before he would stand. His first few steps were always shaky and Danny would have to remind him to move slowly. After using the bathroom they began to make their way back towards the bed and suddenly Steve staggered almost dropping to his knees. Danny grabbed him tightly keeping him from falling, "Whoa boy…steady now, I got you"

Steve was shaking, "I'm gonna puke Danny"  
>Danny helped him drop down to his knees, "Hang on babe" Moving quickly he grabbed the trash can from near the bed and placed it in front of Steve just as the vomiting began. He held Steve's shoulders and rubbed his back, "Get it out buddy….you're okay"<br>He continued puking and shaking, "Oh God Danno…I'm sick….."  
>"I know Steve, I'm so sorry…..relax" He massaged his partners neck and head, "Relax….."<p>

Fifteen minutes later Danny had him back in bed. After grabbing a cold washcloth he wiped down Steve's face and cleaned his mouth. He then brought him water, slipping the straw into his mouth.  
>"Just take small sips" After he put the water back down he looked at Steve. He was breathing heavily, he was pale and his eyes were closed.<p>

"Steve I'm going to get you some more pain medication okay?"  
>"No, Danno….the pills make me sick…no pills k? I Don't hurt…..too bad"<br>"Yeah sure you don't, close your eyes and sleep now" Danny stood wiping Steve's face and head and after about twenty minutes he finally fell back to sleep.

He slept until breakfast was brought in. "Good Morning. Are you feeling better?"  
>"Yeah…...thanks. Good Morning"<p>

Danny pulled the food tray to the bed, "I don't think I can eat Danno"  
>"So you're not feeling very good then huh?"<br>"You asked if I felt BETTER, and I do…..I just don't feel great"  
>"Well excuse me partner, I guess I'll need to word my questions more carefully in order to get a straight answer out of you"<p>

"Okay, I'm sorry…it's just…..God Danny, I want to get out of here"  
>"I understand but you know you're not ready yet. Let's see what the Doctor has to say. Can you at least eat the oatmeal here?"<p>

He ate half of the oatmeal, a piece of toast with jelly and a few pieces of pineapple and papaya before pushing the tray away, "No more Danny….."  
>"You did good. Do you want to walk a bit?"<br>"I'm tired man. I just want to sleep"  
>"Okay, I'll wake you when the Doctor Yang gets here" Danny watched him carefully noting for the first time since the shooting possible signs of depression in his partner. He wasn't surprised, he actually expected this long ago. Since the moment he had been told about the bullet being lodged in his brain, Steve had been stoic and resolved showing no real fear or emotion. He had to be terrified but Danny knew him well enough to know that he needed to let him handle this in his own way. He had been lying in bed for eleven days with nothing else to think about. He knew that was probably the main reason Steve wanted to leave the hospital. He figured his partner thought if he could just get home that things would get back to normal…..yet things would never be 'normal' again and the sooner Steve came to grips with that the better they would all be.<p>

He moved to the side of the room and called to check in with Chin. He then sat quietly until the Doctor arrived. Steve was still sleeping and the two men moved into the hallway to talk.  
>"Doc, how long will it be before he can go home?"<br>"He should stay here another seven to ten days"

"It's very hard on him to be here Doc. I know him very well and mentally he would recover much better at home. If there would be no harm to him physically, could he go home now? We can watch him around the clock"

"His vitals are good. He no longer needs IV's. The main reason we are keeping him here is to monitor his headaches and the dizzy spells. The pain he is experiencing is normal so, I see no reason he cannot go home now. He'll need to agree to take it easy and from what you tell me he's not one to relax"

"I can promise you Doc, he'll do whatever you say…I'll make sure of it"  
>"Well let's go lay down some ground rules for the man"<br>They entered to find Steve awake and propped up in bed watching them, "So...something I need to know about?"

"Your partner was telling me that you're anxious to leave our fine establishment here"  
>"Not that you haven't been most hospitable but…yeah, I'd like to leave"<br>"If I release you I need you to promise me that you will follow the orders of Mr. Williams"  
>Steve grinned widely and looked at Danny, "Of course, I'll do whatever he says….like always"<br>Danny couldn't contain his laughter, "Don't over do it buddy…he's already agreed to let you go"

"If I release you, you have to agree to get plenty of sleep and don't push things. You need to be on bed rest for one to two more weeks. Until your headaches subside somewhat you will need the medication. Take it when you need it, it is essential that you get enough rest. Eat small amounts of food several times a day to keep your nourishment up. Listen to your body, if the pain increases you need to get back here so we can x-ray you. You have to be smart about this Steve"

"I will be Doc, thank you. When can I leave?"  
>"I want to have one more Cat scan done and we should have the results in a couple of hours. We should be able to release you mid- afternoon. I'll need you to come back in a week for a check-up. Do you have any questions?"<p>

"No I don't. Doctor, thank you so much for all you've done for me. I appreciate it"  
>"I wish I could have done more for you young man"<br>"You kept me alive Dr. Yang and I am extremely grateful"  
>"And if you do what I say you have a very good chance of staying alive"<p>

The men shook hands and after the Doctor left Steve looked at Danny.  
>"Thank you partner"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I saw you talking to the Doctor…thank you"<br>"You just better listen to me okay?"  
>"Like I said, I always do what you say"<br>The men both smiled and laughed as Danny rolled his eyes, "Dear God!"

"Chin and Kamekona have been getting your house ready. They've moved your bed downstairs and we're all set for you"  
>"Thank you Danny"<br>"You're welcome"

For the first time since the shooting Danny left Steve alone and he headed in to the office for a while telling Steve he would return at lunch time.  
><strong><br>**


	11. Chapter 11

***** I thank you all for the wonderful reviews and encouragement you have given me. I appreciate the support very much and taking the time to review means a lot - Thank you again, I promise there is a lot more to come with this story ! *****

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve was sitting up in bed nibbling at his lunch when Danny re-entered the room four hours later.  
>"How are you doing?"<br>"I'll be better in a couple of hours once I'm in my own bed"  
>"Has Doctor Yang been in with your test results?"<br>"No, I haven't seen him yet. How's the case coming along?"

They chatted for a short time before Steve began to yawn.  
>"Hey Steve why don't you sleep until it's time to go"<br>Before he even finished speaking Steve was sleeping.

Danny sat quietly with his partner until he woke around three. "Hey, you slept good. How do you feel"  
>"Pretty good, what time is it?"<br>"A little after three"  
>"The Doc should be here soon. I need to use the head"<br>Danny moved over and helped Steve into the bathroom. The Doctor was waiting for them when they exited and he watched Steve closely.

Once he was back in bed the Doctor spoke, "You seem to be moving pretty well, how bad is your headache?"  
>"Not bad Doc, I would rate it about a five"<br>"Mr. Williams' are you ready to take him home?"  
>"Yeah, I sure am. So the tests came back okay?"<br>"Yes. There is no movement and the swelling is contained. As long as he stays in bed and rests, he's free to go. The paperwork is done and the nurse will be in shortly with prescriptions for you"

Steve extended and shook hands with Dr. Yang. "That's wonderful. Thank You Doc"  
>"I'll see you next week for a check up"<br>"Yes Sir" Steve was grinning widely as the Doctor left the room.

He looked over to Danny, "Well…..let's go!"  
>Danny had stopped at Steve's house before coming back to the hospital and picked up some clothes for him. He closed the door to the room and then grabbing the back pack he pulled out a t-shirt, boxers, and sweat pants. Helping Steve sit on the edge of the bed and then up to a standing position he helped him get dressed. "Do you think you can sit in the chair here?"<br>"Yeah…..yeah I'm fine Danny"  
>After easing him onto the chair Danny knelt down and put Steve's socks and shoes on.<p>

Danny then leaned up against the bed and he dialed Chin. "Hey Chin, I've got a partner here who can't wait to break out of this joint...…sounds good, thank you"  
>Hanging up he looked at McGarrett, "Chin and Kono are going to meet us at your place a little later. They'll pick up dinner. I talked to Governor Denning and we're going to start working out of your house for the time being. Now that DOES NOT mean that you will be working, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME STEVEN?"<p>

"Yes Doctor Danno…I hear you and I understand you"  
>Danny couldn't help but notice the contented smirk on the Seal's face, "Don't you make me regret this Steve…..I'm scared to do this and you had better listen to me or I promise you I'll throw your ass right back in here"<p>

"Danny…..I know how serious this is. I'm not taking it lightly…..thank you for being here for me"  
>Danny looked at him seriously, "I wouldn't be anywhere else buddy"<p>

The nurse then entered the room. She re-dressed and put an anti-biotic salve on the wound and then handed Danny the prescriptions. "You need to put this salve on his wound and re-dress it daily. This prescription is for the headaches, and he can take 1-2 of these every 4 hours. This is for the nausea and he can take this every 6 hours. You know the nausea medication will cause dizziness so be careful getting up when you're on it Steve. The Doctor explained to you to eat several small meals throughout the day and that will also help decrease the nausea. The final prescription is for the oral opioid. Take this only is the pain is severe. You can only take one of these every eight hours and it will help you sleep. The most important thing for you is to get enough sleep. We have scheduled you to be back here next Tuesday at ten o'clock for a check-up and a CAT scan. Do you have any questions?"

Both men shook their heads and Steve spoke, " No, thank you"  
>"You're welcome Steve, I'll be right in with a wheelchair for you"<br>Before Steve could even object, Danny lifted his hand, "Don't even think about it Steven. It takes us fifteen minutes just to walk to the bathroom! You are taking a wheelchair out of here or you aren't leaving…...no arguments!"

The nurse was smiling as she left the room.  
>She returned a few minutes later and soon Steve was in the wheelchair and the nurse was pushing him through the hospital. Danny noticed that whenever they passed a window Steve would put his hand to his eyes. Danny placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey buddy, you okay?"<br>"The light's so bright"  
>"There's a gift shop in the lobby. I'll stop and get you a pair of sunglasses"<br>"Yeah….good, thanks man" Danny squeezed his partner's shoulder firmly.

When they reached the lobby the nurse sat with Steve while Danny went into the gift shop and bought a pair of sunglasses. "Nadine, you can leave…..I'm fine"  
>"Mr. McGarrett I cannot leave until you are in the car, this is my job"<br>"Alright….alright, you're as stubborn as he is aren't you?" He motioned towards Danny.

She smiled at the man in the chair, "I don't think I've ever met someone as stubborn as you Mr. McGarrett. We didn't think you would be leaving us for at least another two to three weeks"  
>"Patience has never been one of my strong suits"<p>

They were chuckling as Danny returned with a horrible looking pair of cheap sunglasses which he handed to Steve. "Danny, what are these?"  
>"What do you mean what are these? Is your brain scrambled…...these are called sunglasses Steven. You wear them to shade your eyes from the sun that is never hidden by clouds on this god-forsaken island"<p>

"These are hideous! What did they cost you, a dollar?"  
>"Hey buddy, I didn't have much of a selection in the hospital gift shop. You can either wear these so your head doesn't feel like it's going to explode OR you can choose not wear them because they aren't fashionable enough, in which case you will suffer and I will say 'I told you so' What's it going to be partner?"<p>

Steve grabbed the glasses and put them on, "Thank you Danno"  
>"Now you sit still while I go get the car and then we'll get you home"<br>"Sounds good to me"


	12. Chapter 12

As Danny pulled the Camero up to the front of the hospital Nadine wheeled Steve out.  
>Danny helped ease him into the front passenger seat and after thanking Nadine they pulled out of the parking lot.<p>

It was a half an hour ride to Steve's house and Danny drove quite slow almost doubling the time.  
>Thankfully Nadine had given Steve a pillow to buffer his head but the ride was still torturous. The poor man was nauseated within minutes and no matter how slow Danny drove, that feeling was not going to dissipate.<p>

Steve did not talk, he felt if he were to open his mouth he would only vomit.  
>Danny watched him carefully. His head was on the pillow and his eyes were hidden behind the glasses. He had become very pale and an occasional tear would roll down his cheek. Steve's right hand grasped the car door handle so tightly that his fingers were a ghostly white. His left arm was draped up across his forehead which was beaded with sweat.<p>

Danny had the air conditioning cranked up and he continually talked to Steve encouraging him.  
>"You're doing great Steve…..…just breathe slow and deep babe….. we're almost home. You tell me if you need me to stop…..you just tell me"<p>

Eventually they pulled into Steve's driveway and Danny raced over to the passenger side opening the door. He grabbed Steve's hand trying to pry it from the door handle, "Steve, let loose buddy..…we're home"  
>Steve still held on tightly and his entire body was shaking. Danny moved up grabbing his friends' face in his hands and talking softly, "Steve…..brother talk to me. Can you hear me Steve?"<p>

"Ddannny…..hhhurts baddd…"  
>"I know it does, I'm sorry….…we're home now. You have to relax, slow down your breathing….relax"<p>

It took almost twenty minutes for Steve's body to relax enough to where Danny thought they could attempt to move into the house.

Once he had Steve out of the car they stood, leaning against vehicle with Danny holding onto him until his legs steadied.

After a couple of minutes Danny spoke, "Are you ready buddy?"  
>A pained "Yeah..." was his response. Danny pulled Steve's arm across his shoulders and holding tightly to the ill man's wrist, he placed his other hand around Steve's waist.<br>It took fifteen minutes to move twenty feet back and forth to the bathroom in the hospital so Danny figured it would take at least half an hour to get into the house.

They moved extremely slowly and within minutes Steve was again shaking, "Danno...sstoop...ccan't..."  
>"Okay partner, it's okay" Danny helped ease his partner down onto the ground to a sitting position. Keeping a steady hand on him Danny, pulled off his shirt and after balling it up he very tenderly guided Steve flat onto the ground lying him on his side, using the shirt as a pillow. "There you go buddy, relax now" He sat with Steve for several minutes until his breathing stabilized and the shaking stopped.<br>"Sorry...DDanno"  
>"Hey stop it. You have nothing to be sorry for. That was a tough ride, you were bounced around alot. Will you be okay here for a minute while I go open the door?"<p>

"Huh?...yeah...yeah, 'M fine"  
>"Sure you are buddy. Just don't move...I'll be right back"<br>"'K Danno...'K"

Danny raced to the door and after opening it and pulling back the sheets on the bed in the living room he was back at Steve's side in less than a minute.  
>"Okay partner I'm going to carry you in"<br>"You cccan't...carry mmme...I...ccan walkk"  
>"I know you can walk but it would take us all afternoon so don't argue with me now"<p>

"Youuu ccan't..."  
>"What do you mean I can't? I can handle you any day buddy. Now just put your arm around me and hang on alright?"<p>

Steve had no energy to argue so he simply did as he was told and in moments Danny had him scooped up into his arms and he was carrying him into the house.  
>Danny laid the moaning man back onto the the bed. He removed Steve's shoes and socks and pulled the sheets and blankets up around him. He then moved to the windows and closed the drapes before moving back to Steve.<p>

He grabbed Steve's hand, "You made it partner. You're in your own bed now, just slow down your breathing for me...nice and slow" With his other hand Danny rubbed Steve's cheek and after several minutes his breathing regulated. "I'm going to take off your glasses now Steve, so close your eyes"

Steve did as instructed and then he slowly opened them, blinking furiously as they teared up. He wiped them as he spoke softly, "Thanks Danno"  
>"You're welcome. Can I get you anything? Do you want some pain meds?"<br>"No meds man...I'm already sick to my stomach. I'm thirsty though"  
>"Okay, I'll be right back" Danny went to the kitchen and by the time he returned to Steve's side the man was asleep.<br>He set the water down and he then moved to the couch and lying down, he too was asleep in minutes.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny didn't wake until Chin and Kono arrived a little after six o'clock. Danny hushed them and leaving Steve sleeping they made their way into the kitchen.  
>They had picked up soup and sandwiches from a favorite deli of Steve's.<br>"How's he doing?"  
>"He's exhausted. The car ride was really rough on him. He couldn't walk to the house, I had to carry him"<p>

Kono gasped, "He's that weak? Danny maybe we shouldn't have given in to him. He needs to be in the hospital"

"No Kono, he's okay. I really believe he'll rest better here. I'll be more worried about once he starts to feel better and wants to move around and get back to work. Right now he's feeling like hell and he's not strong enough to argue with me...at least not too much"  
>The all three grinned and keeping an eye on their friend through the doorway they ate and discussed the case they were working.<p>

At about nine o'clock they were interrupted by Steve crying out in pain as he tried to push himself up. They all raced to the bed with Chin reaching him first and pushing him back onto the pillows, "Where do you think you're going boss?"  
>With his forearm across his eyes, Steve answered back "If you really need to know Chin, I have to piss" He then pulled his arm down and as his eyes fell on a smiling Kono he blushed, "Sorry sweetheart"<p>

"It's cool boss. How are you feeling?"  
>"Not too bad. What time is it?"<br>Danny moved to his side "It's almost nine. Why don't you let me help you here and I'll get you to the bathroom before you have an accident"

"Funny Danno, real funny"  
>"Well you're not real speedy on your feet these days you know"<br>"I'm working on it"  
>As Danny helped him up and his feet hit the wood floor his knees buckled. Chin had moved close and the two men held him steady. Danny spoke softly, "We've got you Steve. Are you okay?"<p>

"Just give me a minute...dizzy..."  
>"No problem partner. Take deep breathes...that's it"<br>After a couple of minutes they began the walk down the hallway to the bathroom with Danny chattering the whole way, "Slow down Speedy Gonzales"  
>Steve responded, "Oh shut up Danno" Chin and Kono smiled noting that at least Danny was still irritating Steve and THAT was a good sign.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Kono had warmed up his Chicken Noodle Soup and had it waiting on a tray for him along with his favorite sandwich, Turkey Breast on wheat bread with lettuce, tomatoes, onions and mayo.

Once he was back in bed he looked over, "The soup smell good" and of course Danny had to add, "Well it's probably cold after that long journey"

Kono hollered, "DANNY! STOP IT!"  
>Steve grinned at her, "You see what I put up with when you're not here Kono? He's brutal"<br>Danny laughed loudly, "And you love every minute of it buddy! Do you want to try some of that?"

"Yeah, Can I have some water first? I told you I was thirsty hours ago man"

Danny shook a finger at his friend while laughing, "Yes you did my friend, yes you did" As he opened the water bottle and handed it to Steve he looked over to Kono, "What you aren't going to defend me against this attack?"

She looked at Steve and smiled, "Well no Daniel, why aren't you giving the man water when he needs it?"

Danny smiled broadly, "Oh you two are good…...you just remember Miss Kalakaua and you as well Mr. Kelly that I am running this elite Task Force..."

"He was stopped in mid-sentence as they both hollered "TEMPORARILY!"  
>Danny looked at Steve, "Can you believe these two?"<br>"I think their dedication is truly heartwarming Daniel. Now can you bring that soup to me please?"  
>Danny grumbled as they all laughed, "I don't get no respect..."<p>

Chin turned on the basketball game and they all chatted as Steve ate.  
>"Now don't eat too much there big guy"<br>Steve rolled his eyes, "Yes Dr. Danno"  
>"You roll your eyes but if you puke the odds are pretty good that it's going to be landing on me and if I'm lucky enough to duck the puke, I'm still the one who's gotta clean it up"<p>

Chin looked at Steve, "Boss are you sure you don't want to go back to the hospital?"  
>"Nah, he's all talk Chin. That's just his way of saying he loves me"<br>Kono chimed in, "Well I'll just say it. I love you Steve and I'm so happy that you're home"  
>Chin added, "I second that"<br>"Thanks guys, I love you too"

They all turned towards Danny, "What? If cleaning up your puke and helping you go to the bathroom doesn't say 'I love you' what does?"  
>Steve grinned, "I love you too Danno"<br>"Are you done eating?"  
>"Yeah, thank you Kono, it was great. Hey Chin, thank you so much for getting this place ready for me"<br>"No problem, Kamekona was a huge help. He practically carried the bed himself"  
>"I bet he did"<p>

Kono then looked to Danny, "Danny, what do you want us to do in the morning?"

"Let's meet here at say...nine o'clock and keep working on the file. Maybe by tomorrow afternoon we can have you two go interview the teacher's aide. It's been a long few days. Why don't you both head home and get a good nights' sleep"

Steve yawned, "You two may not even want me back?"  
>"What? Why do you say that?"<br>"When's the last time I told you not to come in until nine Kono?"  
>She smiled, "Never! Sleep good boss" she leaned in and kissed his cheek.<p>

"You too sweetheart, good night. Night Chin, see you bright and early...well maybe not early..."

"You bet, good night" Chin and Kono left and Danny gave Steve his medication and then he took the remnants of his dinner into the kitchen.  
>When he came back he paused, leaning on the doorframe as he watched Steve. Once again he had fallen asleep and he was softly snoring. Danny moved over to him and he pulled up the blankets tucking him in. Then fairly certain that he would be out for a while, Danny went upstairs to take a quick shower and change clothes.<p>

As expected, Steve was still in the same position when he returned and Danny curled up next to him with a pillow and blanket on the couch, turning his attention back to the TV. Soon exhaustion also overtook him and he too was sleeping.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Danny woke to Steve's loud moans and in the illumination of the television he saw Steve's hands grabbing at his head.  
>He was at his side in seconds pulling his hands down. He grabbed his face in his hands, "Steve! Steve open your eyes buddy"<br>Slowly his eyes opened, "DDANNY...HHHURRTS BBAD DDANNY"  
>"Okay, hang on and let me get you a pill"<br>"NNNNO DDANNY"  
>"YES STEVEN, you will take the pain meds. You need to trust me partner"<br>Reaching over to the coffee table Danny took one of the opioids and a bottle of water and helped Steve take the medicine.

"Ifff I ppuke...it's yyour...fault"  
>"I can live with that buddy. Try to relax now"<br>"GGodd Dannno...iit hhurts...ooooohh GGod iit hhurts"

Danny sat on the edge of bed cradling Steve's head in lap. He held his shoulder with one hand and with the other he gently rubbed his temple and forehead trying to soothe him, "Relax Steve...let the drugs work for you babe...ssshhhhhhhhh, I've got you"

Eventually Steve's moans stopped and once Danny was certain he was asleep he placed his head back onto the soft pillows and covered him up. He then turned on a small lamp on the table near the couch, shut off the TV and slid a chair up to the bedside. He glanced at the clock noting it was three thirty. As good as the couch felt he needed be closer in case Steve started to vomit. He didn't need his partner choking to death on him. Getting as comfortable as he could be on the chair and pulling a blanket over himself, he took hold of Steve's hand and fell back to sleep.

When Chin and Kono arrived a little before nine they found them both still sleeping. Danny woke as they entered and they moved into the kitchen.  
>"Rough night?"<br>"He woke up at about three thirty and was in a lot of pain. I made him take one of the high dosage pain pills and he's been asleep since then"

"Well, that's good"  
>"Yeah, whether he'll admit it or not his body is exhausted. Hell he falls asleep in seconds. What did you bring me for breakfast buddy"<br>Chin grinned, "Malasada's"

"Oh Yeah! He's got juice and milk in the fridge. Can you keep an eye on him while I go wash up and get dressed?"  
>Kono grinned, "You bet. Hurry up though, Chin will eat all of these if you take too long"<br>"I'll hurry!"


	14. Chapter 14

After eating, the trio turned back to the case. It was an unsolved murder of a popular High School teacher. He had been found dead in his classroom on a Monday morning by two students who arrived early for a tutoring session almost two years ago. The case went cold instantly with no witnesses and no evidence.

The team had received word to re-open the case the day before Steve's shooting when an anonymous letter was received implying that a student or students were involved in the death.

The teacher, Mr. Ron Jenkins taught History to freshman and sophomores which meant the students involved would be seniors now. Over the last week Chin and Kono had interviewed all the students who had been in Jenkins' class at the time of his death and one name was mentioned several times, Cassandra Phelps.

She was one of the first students they had interviewed and Kono had felt she wasn't telling all she knew. As the interviews continued, several students suggested that there had been a possible sexual relationship between Cassandra and Jenkins' teaching assistant, Martin Swenson.

Swenson was now a History teacher at the school and they planned on bringing him in today for an interview.

As they were discussing the case Steve woke and they moved into the living room.  
>"Hey, good morning partner. How do you feel?"<br>"Like I was hit by a truck...my head is throbbing"  
>"Rate the pain for me Steve"<br>Steve snipped back at him, "It hurts Danno...how's that?"  
>"Hey buddy, if that's all you can tell me then I guess I need to take you back to the hospital"<p>

"I'm sorry...I'm just sick and tired of feeling sick and tired...I hate the meds Danno, the mess up my stomach big time"

"I know but when the pain is unbearable you need to take them. There is no reason for you to suffer when the medicine can help"

"I either suffer the pain or the nausea and Danny I'm telling you I can handle the pain"

"Ok man...I'll remember that, but if I think it's too bad you're going to have to take the meds because I'm not going to sit and watch you suffer, do you hear me!"

"Yeah okay...and it's a five by the way"  
>"What?"<br>"The level of pain, it's a five. Can you help me to the bathroom please?"  
>"You bet. Hey, Chin here brought you Malasadas for breakfast"<br>"Chin Ho...are you trying to give me a heart attack too?" Steve grinned and then the men went through the bathroom routine although they did notice that Steve was moving a bit quicker this morning.

As he ate his breakfast he wanted to know a bit about the case they were working, so they filled him in.  
>"You gotta make sure Swenson doesn't run Danny"<br>"Steven...why are doing this? He's under HPD Surveillance and if you're going to get worked up about things, we just won't tell you anything"

"I'm not worked up Danny!"  
>"Oh you're not! Then why do you have aneurism face huh?"<br>"Maybe 'cause my head hurts like hell?"  
>"Well if your head hurts like hell then you don't need to be worrying about cases do you?"<p>

Chin jumped in, "Enough you two! Steve, Danny's right...we can't be telling you anything if you're going to worry about it. You don't need that stress right now. You both seem a little on edge today so how about if Kono keeps you company and Danny can go with me to interrogate Swenson"

Danny threw his hands up in the air "Fine!" and he stormed out of the room, through the kitchen and out onto the deck. Kono followed him and Chin moved over to Steve's side.  
>"Steve, I know you're frustrated but try to understand that this is very hard on us too, we're worried about you. If Danny seems overly tough on you it's because he's scared man. Damn it Steve we all are. You need to relax so you can heal and if you don't then the three of us will literally tie you down if we have to"<p>

"I want to help"  
>"You can help us all by taking care of yourself and resting. You've built this team and for the last three years we've learned from you. Now you have to trust us and know that we can handle the office stuff for now. We don't want to lose you Steve"<p>

Chin Ho Kelly very rarely showed this side of himself. Even McGarrett, the trained, tough as nails Navy Seal showed more emotions than the small Asian man. Steve looked into Chin's moistened eyes and no other words were needed. The love and concern were obvious. Steve extended his hand and Chin took it into his.  
>"I'm sorry Chin. Thank you. I need to talk to him" His voice choked with emotion.<br>"He'll be back in soon, just close your eyes and calm down. We're all here for you brother, every step of the way"  
>Chin sat in the chair next to the bed and they sat in a comfortable silence until Steve drifted off.<p>

Outside Kono sat on the deck with Danny. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands over his face. He was shaking with anger, fear and frustration.  
>She sat close, her leg touching his. She leaned close and placed a steady arm across his shoulders and that simple touch opened the flood gates and Danny began to sob. He leaned against her shoulder and Kono reached up hugging him and stroking his head.<br>"It's okay Danny. He's going to be okay"  
>"Damn Kono, I'm so scared...I can't lose him"<p>

"I know bro. I'm scared too. We all love him and we can't even imagine being without him. But Danny, he's here, he's alive! We have to stay strong for him and for each other"

"He's so damn frustrating"  
>"Danny, stop...baby, he's just being Steve. He still the man we love and now he needs us more than ever. Do you think that he's not scared?"<p>

"Oh God what's wrong with me, I've been so selfish...so wrapped up in my fears and what this is doing to me..." The tears were flowing down Danny's cheeks as Kono leaned in and kissed his head.

"Danny, you're exhausted and you're scared. You haven't been selfish at all. You've been with him every second. Don't punish yourself, just continue to be there for him and love him"

"I have to talk to him" Danny stood wiping the tears from his face.  
>Kono moved to him and they embraced, "I love you brother. We'll all get through this together Danny. You're not alone, if you need a break just let us know"<p>

"Thank you honey, I'll be fine now"  
>They made their way back inside and Chin and Kono prepared to go arrest Swenson.<p>

"You two be careful. My bet is that this is our guy. I think the victim found out about this scumbag having sex with a fifteen year old and he confronted him. It's been two years and I'm sure Swenson thinks he got away with this so be careful. There's no telling how he's going to react"

"We got him Danny. You just handle the big guy here. We'll call you later"  
>"Thank you both. Call if you need me"<p>

Danny then sat next to Steve waiting for him to wake.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny was doing paperwork at the bedside when Steve woke a couple of hours later.

"Hey Danny"  
>"Well sleepy head, are you feeling any better?"<br>"My stomachs' settled, but my head still hurts"  
>"Steve, I'm so sorry for raising my voice to you..."<p>

"Danny stop...I need you to stop talking and just listen to me okay? You don't owe me an apology at all. I've been a total ass, even more than usual. I'm so thankful that I have you in my life. I have never had a better friend and I know I don't always treat you the best and I'm sorry" He paused as his emotions welled inside him, "I'm scared Danny...but I'm not afraid to die, really I'm not. I've seen so much death in my life that it really doesn't scare me...What scares me is that I could die before I finish things with Wo-Fat" Steve chuckled as tears slid from his eyes, "Crazy huh...I'm sitting here with a bullet in my head and all I can think about is finding the man who killed my parents and Jenna...as if it really matters anymore"

"You're not crazy partner, and it does matter. Those terrible events molded you into the driven and dedicated person you are. I can fully understand your need to find Wo-Fat and I have every intention of helping you see that happen" Danny held up the file he had been scouring over. It was on Wo-Fat and his criminal organization. "I've been trying to find Wo-Fat too, ever since we brought you back from North Korea eighteen months ago. I've got some leads, some pretty good ones too. Steve, you're not alone"

"What? Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
>"I didn't want to get your hopes up until I had some answers"<br>"What have you got?"

"One of my college roommates is an Investment Banker in Tokyo. He's been following the money trail of Kenzo Shimizu for me. I had come across that name in the original file we had on Wo-Fat and I've had Ross sending me Shimizu's monthly banking transactions for the last fifteen months. I've narrowed it down to a dozen possible accounts that could be linked to Wo-Fat's organization. I'm hoping that once I pinpoint the account I may be able to at least come up with a location of where he might be.  
>I've also sent an old friend of mine, a retired Jersey detective to Tokyo three times and I went once to follow up on potential leads but unfortunately they've been dead ends"<p>

Steve looked at his partner in utter disbelief. "You've done all this? You've funded all this? Why? When did you go to Tokyo?"

"Whoa, one question at a time babe. I went to Tokyo six months ago when you thought I was at a friends' wedding in Mexico. Steve, you said you've never had a better friend, while neither have I. When we found you in North Korea and I saw what that animal had done to you...and to Jenna...I vowed to myself to find him. I know it's something you have to do, well buddy it's something I have to do as well" Tears were welling in the Danny's eyes and Steve was struggling to compose himself.

"I don't even know what to say, thank you. I am amazed that you would do all this...for me"

"McGarrett the first day I met you and you got me shot, I hated you...I really did. But you've got a way of growing on people and even though I was shot that day, I consider it to be one of the best days of my life because it brought you into it. You gave me a reason to live when all I had was Gracie and I can tell you this, it was that little girl that made me look at you differently. She was six years old and she NEVER took to strangers, hell she would cry when she saw Aunts and Uncles that she hadn't seen for a while. But you...the first time she met you she had you wrapped around her little finger. The ice melted in record time and all she talked about for days was her amazing Uncle Steve the Super SEAL. And she was right, you are amazing. What you have done in your life, the lives you have touched, the lives you have saved...you are amazing man and I am so proud to be considered your friend"

"You're more than my friend Danno, you're my brother and I love you"  
>"I love you too man"<p>

"Speaking of Miss Gracie can you have her come for dinner tonight? She still hasn't read Tom Sawyer to me yet"  
>Danny grinned, "Sure, I'll call Rachel in a bit and have her bring her by after school"<p>

They continued to talk until Chin called in with an update about twenty minutes later.  
>"Hey Chin, how's it going?...I guess that's not a surprise. So we have Kono in place then?...Okay, we'll see you then. Good job brother"<p>

"Do I dare ask what's happening with Kono?"  
>"We figured Swenson wasn't going to confess and at this point we don't have enough to hold him on. His DNA was at the scene but it would be, he spent alot of time in that classroom and at that desk. Jenkins was shot and the weapon was never recovered. There's no record of Swenson owning a gun. Our best bet is going to be to work on Cassandra Phelps to see what she knows but she is out of the country on a family vacation and not due back until next Thursday. Yesterday we had Kono, using an alias, introduced as a new teacher's assistant who would be starting in his classroom tomorrow"<br>"Okay….very smart Danny. Good call to keep an eye on him this way"

"They'll be back here about six o'clock. They're picking up pasta and salads for dinner"  
>"Sounds good"<br>Danny noticed Steve grimacing, "Hey, you alright?"  
>"I'm pretty tired partner"<br>"Here, take your meds and then you can sleep okay?"  
>Steve did as he was told and then Danny sat rubbing his forearm and talking to him quietly until the drugs took him under.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Steve woke to the whirlwind of energy and excitement that is Gracie Williams. No matter how hard her daddy tried he could not keep her quiet as she bolted through the front door a little after four o'clock.  
>"DADDY, UNCLE STEVE!"<br>"Gracie! Sssshhhhhhh...Uncle Steve is sleeping!"  
>Steve's eye's caught Gracie's and he smiled broadly as she giggled, "No he's not Daddy, look!"<p>

"Well...he WAS my dear" She darted passed him and jumped up onto the bed causing Danny to cringe, "Gracie...please be careful baby"

"Oh Danno, stop, I'm fine! I've been waiting for days to see you and get a hug and kiss from you sweetheart" Taking his cue, Gracie gently leaned in and put her arms around the SEAL's neck and squeezed with all her might. After several seconds she pulled back and planted several kisses on his cheeks and nose.

"Well thank you honey"  
>"Are you feeling better Uncle Steve?"<br>"Yes, every day I feel a little better thank you Ma'am"  
>She smiled broadly at her beloved 'Uncle', "I brought Tom Sawyer Uncle Steve, can I read to you now?"<p>

"I would love that Gracie"  
>Rachel moved forward and handed the book to the little girl and then leaning in she kissed Steve, "Hello Dear, you're looking much better today"<br>"I do feel better Rachel. Thank you so much for letting this little one visit, I love seeing her"  
>"You're welcome. I'm going to go visit with your daddy while you read to Steve, okay pumpkin?"<br>"Okay Mommy"

Danny grabbed two waters and he and Rachel moved out onto the patio.  
>"How's he doing Danny, really?"<br>"He's in a lot of pain and he's exhausted. He's moving around a bit better now but his headaches are severe and he hates to take pain meds, he's so damn stubborn"

"Well now that's the pot calling the kettle black isn't it Daniel?"  
>"If you think I'm stubborn sweetheart, you ain't seen nothing! That man get's his mind on something and he just won't let go"<p>

"And you're different than him in what way?"  
>"All right, point taken. Overall I guess he's doing well. It hasn't even been two weeks. He's sleeping alot, but he's eating fine and even though he's constantly nauseated he's able to keep his food down for the most part. He's coherent, his memory seems good..."<p>

"Is he upbeat...happy?"  
>"For the most part yeah. He's had his moments where I've worried that he's depressed but he's been talking about everything and he seems to snap back pretty quickly. He's not afraid to die Rach...I think I'm more afraid of losing him than he is of possibly dying. He's so unbelievably strong mentally. I guess that's the SEAL in him...he's been held prisoner and he's been tortured. He's been wounded so many times he's probably lost count. But this pain is severe, he's had moments when it's brought him to tears. I'm worried Rachel, I just don't know how he'll be able to handle working from the sidelines. He hasn't said it but I think he'd rather be dead than not be able to do his job and that scares me. I'm not a psychiatrist and I don't know if I can help him...I'm scared"<p>

Rachel reached over grasping his hand, "Danny, you are helping him. You're helping him by being here, by loving him and by being his friend. Which is something that you are amazing at by the way. It's early Daniel, it's going to take time. Right now he just needs to heal, everything else can be addressed later. If he needs professional help to deal with it then that can be discussed once he's stronger. For now you're doing what needs to be done just by taking care of him"

"Do you realize how much he loves our daughter? He just glows when he's with her. He's the most driven and intense man I've ever known and at the sight or even the mere mention of Gracie he just melts. It's actually quite amazing to watch"

"It's some kind of spell she has on men. We're going to have our work cut out for us in her teenage years, you know that"

"Oh no, she can't date until she's thirty"  
>"Daniel!"<br>"Don't worry, she knows...I've already told her. She took the news pretty well"  
>The two chatted for a while more before heading back into the house.<p>

They stood in the entryway to the living room watching, unnoticed by the two on the bed. Steve was sitting up with Gracie curled up in the crook of his arm. He held the book as she read aloud, her tiny finger on the page following the words. Her angelic face showing pure joy and Steve grinning down at her. It was obvious that these two loved and needed each other. Danny and Rachel watched and listened to their daughter with pride as she gave her friend the greatest gift there was, her love.

About twenty minutes passed before Danny noticed Steve blink his eyes several times and shake his head slightly.  
>He moved into the room followed by Rachel.<br>"Hey you two that book sounds exciting!"  
>"It is Danno, Gracie is a really good story teller. I love it"<p>

"Well Gracie, Uncle Steve needs to rest now so how about if you come and say goodbye to Mommy and than you and I can work on your homework while Super Seal here takes a nap until dinner time"

"Okay. Sleep good Uncle Steve" She gave him a kiss and jumped down off the bed.  
>"Goodbye Steve. You get plenty of rest now"<br>"Thank you Rachel, I will"  
>Danny and Grace walked Rachel out to her car and then moved back into the kitchen to work on Math and History. Steve was already snoring softly as they passed by him causing Gracie to giggle.<br>"It looks like you wore him out Monkey"  
>"Yeah"<p>

**50505050505050505050505050**

They were still working on the homework when Chin and Kono arrived with dinner. Danny sent Gracie in to clean up and then as Kono set the table the men woke Steve and helped him to the bathroom.  
>As they were exiting the bathroom Danny asked, "Do you think you can handle sitting at the dinner table or do you want to eat in bed?"<p>

"I think I might be able to graduate to the table, let's give it a try"  
>"He's adventurous Chin, watch out!"<br>They chuckled as they moved into the kitchen to Kono and Gracie's cheers of "Yeah Steve!"

The dinner conversation was very light-hearted with much laughter. When Gracie was around it was an unwritten rule that no business was to be discussed and everyone always enjoyed these relaxing times.

After they had finished eating Steve wanted to move out onto the patio to get some fresh air.  
>"Are you sure you're up to it?"<br>"YES Dr. Danno..." This reference to her daddy brought a huge laugh from Grace as Steve continued, "I've been inside for what twelve, thirteen days...I've lost track. PLEASE let me get some fresh air, I beg of you!"

Danny nodded, "Alright, let me get your sunglasses for you. Where are they?"  
>"They should be on top of my dresser Danny, thanks"<p>

Once his glasses were on, Danny and Chin helped him move outside easing him into a cushioned chair.  
>Stepping back Danny asked, "How's that?"<br>"It's beautiful man. This breeze feels great!"  
>The others all looked at him and smiled as his face lit up with a classic Steve McGarrett smile!<p>

At eight thirty Danny had to leave to go take Gracie home since she had school tomorrow. She was scheduled to be with Danny and Steve for the upcoming weekend and as she hugged and kissed Steve goodbye she promised to bring Tom Sawyer back and read more to him.  
>"When can I come back Danno?"<br>"Mommy's bringing you over here at ten thirty Saturday morning"  
>"I can't wait sweetheart, I'll see you all weekend. Thank you for visiting me, I love you"<br>"I love you too Uncle Steve, bye bye"  
>"Bye now, sleep good baby"<p>

After they left Chin and Kono told Steve a little more about the interrogation of Swenson.  
>"What's your instincts tell you Chin?"<br>"He's guilty Steve. He was extremely nervous and fidgety the entire time. I almost thought he might confess"

"So do you think he and Cassandra are still in a relationship?"  
>"From what we've heard from the other students, no. I think it stopped several months ago"<p>

"I assume you still have HPD Surveillance in place?"  
>"Yes, and we plan on having Cassandra picked up as she returns home next Thursday"<br>"Well, until then Kono you be very careful. If he starts to panic there's no telling what he might do"  
>"I'll be careful boss, I promise"<p>

Chin then spoke, "Maybe we should get you back into bed huh?"  
>"Oh do I have to? I thought with Danny gone, I could milk this for another hour"<br>"You're not tired?"  
>"No Chin, I'm exhausted actually"<br>"Well let's go then. I don't want you falling asleep then I'd have to carry you"  
>"Alright, alright"<br>The two detectives helped him back into the house and after using the bathroom they helped him back into bed.  
>He was asleep within minutes and Kono left to get a good night's sleep so she would be prepared for her first teaching assignment.<p>

Chin sat watching TV and Danny soon arrived, "Do you want a beer buddy?"  
>"Yeah, that would be great thanks"<br>As the TV droned on in the background and Steve slept the two friends talked and had a few beers. Chin decided to just sleep in Steve's guest room and they would wait to hear from Kono on her lunch break tomorrow.

They turned in a little after midnight with Steve still sleeping soundly after enjoying hours of fresh ocean air.


	17. Chapter 17

The men all woke early and they helped Steve take a shower. He seemed to feel a bit better rating his headache at only a four which pleased them all.  
>They were eating Danny's 'gourmet' scrambled eggs and bacon when the call came in from Duke Lukela of the HPD a few minutes after nine.<br>Chin turned to the men, face ashen.  
>Danny spoke first, "Chin...what is it?"<br>"There have been shots fired at the high school in Swenson's room. He's holding hostages"  
>Steve looked at him, "Kono?"<br>"Yes, she's in the room"  
>Danny looked at Steve, "Let's get you back in bed brother, are you..."<p>

"NO DANNY, I'm going with you"  
>"Steve...please no...we can't be worrying about you too"<br>"You don't have to worry about me! Kono's in danger and I am not staying here! I will stay in the car Danny...but I have to be there"

Chin stepped in, "We don't have time to argue guys, let's go...I'll get your shoe's Steve, hang on"  
>"Damn it Steven...please don't do this. You're not strong enough"<br>"Danny, I have to...this is Kono"

Chin had walked back into the room as Danny talked softly,  
>"And if something happens to you, she'll never forgive herself...you know that don't you? Can you live with that Steve? Please...stay here...I'll call you, I promise. We'll get her out of there"<p>

"Fuck, I hate this!" His eyes filled with tears, "You're right Danno..."  
>"I'm sorry man"<br>The men helped him back into bed and as Danny helped him settle Chin handed him his cell phone, a couple of bottles of water and the TV remote.  
>"Steve, don't get out of this bed, do you hear me?"<br>"I know Danny...I know. Get her out of there guys"  
>"We will. I'll call you soon"<br>The two detectives then raced from the house and taking Chin's truck the sped towards the High School.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

As the men raced from the house Steve closed his eyes tightly and pulled his arms up to his head. Instantly the pain had become intense and he pushed hard on his temples trying hard to tame the pain shooting from the back of his head to his eyes. He slammed his legs up and down onto the bed, _'Oh God it hurts so bad!' _and now Kono was in grave danger and he didn't have enough strength to go to the bathroom by himself let alone help her. Steve prayed, not for himself but for Kono...he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

After about twenty minutes his body began to relax and he wiped the tears of frustration from his cheeks and took a drink of water. He then turned on the TV and only finding court shows and Maury Povich with 'who's your baby's daddy' he flicked it off and closed his eyes.

As they drove, Danny phoned Kamekona. "Hey big guy, I need you to do me huge favor"  
>"What's that Jersey?"<br>Danny explained what was happening with Kono, "Buddy I need you to go to McGarretts' house and sit with him for me"

"You mean babysit him? I don't think he's gonna like that"  
>"No I'm sure he won't but I'll let him know you're coming. Just promise me you won't lose him like you dd MaryAnn"<p>

"Real funny bro, real funny. Anything special I need to do?"  
>"Just watch him and don't let him get up, sit on him if you have to. If he has to go to the bathroom you'll need to help him walk, he still gets pretty dizzy and he's not very steady on his feet. I'll call you later to check on him okay?"<br>"No probs brother, I'll keep him in line"  
>"Thank you Kamekona, I owe you"<br>"And I will collect little brother"

Chin looked over as Danny was dialing Steve, "He's going to love this"  
>Danny grinned. Steve answered breathlessly on the first ring, "Danny?"<br>"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah...fine. Are you there already?"<p>

"No we're a couple minutes out. I just wanted to tell you that Kamekona is on his way to your place to visit with you"  
>"DANNY! I don't need a babysitter!"<br>"Steve listen to me you big lug. Chin and I have got to be able to concentrate on Kono and getting her and those kids out of that classroom. Now you told me the other night that you want to help. This is how you can help me now. I don't want to have to WORRY ABOUT YOU! Please get that through that thick skull of yours!"

"Danno..." his partner continued his rant, "Danno...Danno!"  
>"WHAT?"<br>"I got it okay? You're giving me a headache now so stop. I'll be good to Kamekona. You two be careful now and bring our girl back safe okay?"  
>"Thank you Steven, we will. I will call you soon partner"<p>

"That went good huh?"  
>"He'll be fine Chin. Let's take care of this buddy"<br>They pulled up to the school and putting on their Vests they moved over to join Duke who was crouched down behind a squad car.

"Boys, he's hold up in the room with Kono and eight students. He let thirteen students go and they're all reporting that he shot one boy to death"  
>"Shit, did you get the identity of the dead boy?"<br>"His name is Michael Readie. Everyone says that he and the teacher were real tight"

Danny looked at Chin, "I don't remember that name as one of Jenkins' students, do you?"  
>"No"<br>Duke was fully aware of the case building against Swenson, "One of the students told us that Swenson was a JV Wrestling coach and apparently Readie was the star wrestler"

Danny then added, "So it sounds like maybe this kid helped Swenson kill Jenkins and Swenson took him out so he couldn't testify?"  
>Chin shook his head, "Then why would he kill him so publicly? Now he's facing charges for killing Michael in front of twenty two witnesses"<p>

"Because he has no intention of getting out of this alive. We can't waste anytime Duke we have to storm the room"  
>"Danny we can't do that! All those kids will be in jeopardy"<p>

Danny ran his hands through his hair, his mind racing on what to do. After several seconds he spoke, "I got it. What time is it?"  
>Chin looked at him, "Nine fifty, why? What are you thinking?"<br>"We have to move quickly. Duke, are we in communication with Swenson?"

"Yes, Hendricks is trying to negotiate but he's getting nowhere"  
>Danny moved swiftly, crouched down behind vehicles until he was kneeling next to Hendricks.<br>He held out his hand, "I need to talk to him Wayne"

Danny took the phone from the negotiator, "Swenson? My name is Danny Williams, I am with the 5-0 task force. I understand that you're upset and I appreciate the fact that you let some of the kids go but we can't work with you until we know the others are safe. You have a teacher's assistant in the room, Maria Onuma. I need to talk to her to make sure that she and the children are alright"

"No…..no, no, no….you just leave me alone, I need to think"  
>"Okay….don't get excited Martin. Her husband is here and we just need proof that she's alive so I'm going to have you ask her a question so we know everyone's okay, alright?"<br>"Yeah. What's the question?"  
>"Ask her what time Gracie is coming over on Saturday?"<br>He heard Swenson asking Kono and he heard her reply, ten-thirty. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was alive as Swenson came back on the phone.

"Ten thirty. So you know they're alive, now leave me alone so I can think or I'll start shooting"  
>"Hey no shooting okay buddy. Is there anybody I can call for you?"<br>"I want to talk to Cassandra"  
>"Cassandra Phelps? Okay we can make that happen. You know she's in Mexico but we've already talked to her and she's on her way home now. You have to stay calm though and just wait, we'll get her here as soon as possible okay?"<br>"Yeah…I need to talk to Cassandra…..I have to"

The phone disconnected and Danny looked at the other officers. "We're going in at ten thirty"

Danny explained that Kono would now understand that they would be making their move at ten-thirty.  
>"She'll get the kids to a safe area. Duke he's hanging on by a thread. He's just trying to get up the nerve to end it. We have to make the move first or Kono and those eight kids are going to be dead"<p>

"Okay Danny, let's get the plan together"


	18. Chapter 18

The detectives along with the officers on site had the raid planned and were in position by ten fifteen.  
>Shortly before they had taken their positions an officer had returned from Swenson's home with a suicide note that the man had left blaming all of his actions on the young girl Cassandra. There was now no question that he planned on dying in that room today and Danny knew this raid had to happen, and quickly.<p>

The classroom had a large window facing out overlooking the parking lot and Swenson had pulled the blinds early on. Periodically he would peer through the blinds so the officers had moved very quietly alongside the building with six officers taking up position at the window, three on each side. Danny and Chin had repelled from the roof and were in position about ten feet above the window.  
>Inside the school a team of officers stood ready to break through the door to the classroom on Danny's signal.<p>

Inside the room Kono watched the clock. She knew that Danny and Chin would be making their move at ten thirty and over the last half hour she had been slowly inching the eight students towards the only corner of the room that would keep them away from the gunfire certain to be coming from the door and window. Luckily Swenson was too distracted with this own thoughts to notice her actions and when Kono had an opportunity she drew the students attention to her and bending down she lifted her pant leg showing them the gun in her ankle holster. She hushed them but at least now they were watching her every move, waiting for her signal.

Back at the house, Steve was losing his mind. All he could think about was what was happening to his team and all Kamekona wanted to talk about was his new recipe for Fiery Cajun Shrimp. He continued to nod to Kamekona yet he wasn't hearing a word the big man said as he looked at the clock and wondered what was happening, ten-twenty-five...

At ten-twenty nine Danny began the count down as he and Chin as well as the officers all readied their positions.

At ten thirty, Danny called out "GO, GO, GO!" and the raid was underway. He and Chin crashed through the window feet first followed by the six officers while at the same time the door to the classroom was being broken down.  
>Gunfire erupted from every where and Danny could hear Kono hollering to the kids to get down.<br>It was over in minutes and smoke and gunfire residue filled the room.  
>Chin hollered out, "Kono, is everyone alright?"<br>"YES! We're all fine"  
>Two officers had taken minor hits, one to his arm the other his leg, but everyone would survive.<br>Swenson had been caught off guard and taken out effectively with a bullet to the neck and four to the chest.

As the officers helped the shaken children out of the room and to their waiting parents and EMT's the detectives moved outside.  
>"Are you okay kid?"<br>"Yes Chin, I'm fine. Thank you guys. I don't think we had much time left he was growing very agitated. Danny that was brilliant how you got me that info. I was able to let the kids know I was a cop and they followed my lead"

Danny moved in and hugged her, "I'm so happy you're okay. You need to call Steve now, I'm sure he's beside himself. He hates me for not letting him come along"

Kono grinned as she dialed Steve's cell. He picked up on the first ring, "Kono?"  
>"Yeah boss, it's me. I'm just fine thanks to Danny and Chin. I'll tell you everything when I get there"<br>"Oh thank God. I was so worried"  
>"You please relax now and get some sleep, I'm fine. I promise"<p>

She handed the phone to Danny and he filled Steve in on some of the details, "Are you behaving? Are you listening to Kamekona?"  
>"Yes Daniel, I'm being a good boy I promise"<br>"We're going to have to finish up the scene here and we probably won't get home for several hours"  
>"I'll be fine Danno...hey, really good work partner"<br>"Thanks man, I'll see you later"

Steve hung up and breathing a sigh of relief he filled Kamekona in on the situation. "If you need to take off man, I'll be fine"  
>"WAH? You trying to get me in trouble with the Jersey boy? If I leave you here alone, he'll have my head bro"<p>

Steve smiled, "You're probably right. Can you do me a favor then?"  
>"Shoots yeah, what do you need?"<br>"I need to write a letter. Would you mind grabbing me a pen, envelope and pad of paper from my desk?"  
>"Sure bro, I'll be right back"<p>

Steve tipped his head back. He knew he should try to sleep but his body was so pumped with adrenaline right now and he was finally feeling well enough to write.  
>Kamekona returned and sitting up in bed Steve began to write the letter that he had been drafting in his head for over a week now,<br>_**'Dear Danno...'** _

An hour later after sealing the envelope he looked to Kamekona,  
>"Kamekona, I've got a favor to ask you?"<br>The big man grinned, "Another one? What's up?"  
>"This is serious man. I need you to go put this in my top desk drawer and if anything happens to me I need you to please make sure that Danny gets it. Can you promise me that?"<p>

A concerned Kamekona looked at him, "What you think's gonna happen to you McG?"  
>Steve grinned at him, "I hope nothing but I just needed to have this written just in case. I mean, I do have a bullet in my head you know"<p>

"I don't like this man...this..."  
>"Kamekona, you're not superstitious are you?"<br>"Well..."  
>"Hey buddy, it's okay. Can you just put it in the drawer for me and I'll let Rachel know about it okay"<br>"I can do that much...I'm sorry man I just don't like thinkin' bad thoughts"  
>"I understand, I really do...it's fine"<br>Kamekona took the letter and disappeared back into the den returning a few minutes later.

"Kamekona would you mind fixing up some sandwiches for us. Everything's in the fridge"

"Now THAT I can do McG!"  
>"Thank You" Steve smiled as the man left the room, Kamekona had been a loyal friend to him and the Task Force sine the day they had formed and Chin Ho introduced them...he was honest and kind, a very good man.<p>

After they ate and Steve went to the bathroom he was just settling back into bed when Danny called to check on him.  
>"How are you doing partner?"<br>"Kamekona just fed me here and I've been up to the bathroom. My head's a bit sore now so I think I'll try to sleep for a bit"  
>"Okay, we should be back in about three, four hours tops"<br>"See you then Danno"


	19. Chapter 19

Kamekona sat watching TV, and watching McGarrett. The conversation with him, and the letter would not leave his mind. He firmly believed that people could sense when something bad was going to happen. This thought was embedded into his mind at a very early age. He was ten years old when his Grandfather had sat him down and told him how much he loved him and that he felt that he and his Grandmother may not be around much longer. A week later the man died of a heart attack and Kamekona had been so traumatized that he said nothing to his parents. Less than one month later his Grandmother was also dead of what his parents told him was a broken heart. From that moment on he believed people could foresee their deaths and when Steve spoke those words to him today a chill had run up his spine. McG might call it mere superstitious but he truly believed there was more to it and it frightened him. He knew that McG did not want Danny to know about the letter but if he didn't tell him and something happened, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Steve was still sleeping when he heard Chin's truck pull up. He walked outside to greet the detectives and then he asked to talk to Danny as the other two went inside to clean up.

"Kamekona, what's up. You look like you've seen a ghost man. Is Steve alright?"

"Yeah, he's alright FOR NOW"  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>He explained the letter that Steve wrote and why be believed that it meant tragedy was imminent.

"But he seems okay now right?"  
>"Yeah...he's sleeping now"<br>"I understand that, but when he was awake...did he seemed okay?"  
>"Uhhh...huh...but I'm just sayin' Jersey"<br>"I promise you I'll talk to him and I'll watch him very carefully. Thank you so much for watching him today"

"Any time bro, you just call me"  
>"Will do big guy"<p>

Danny entered the house as the other two were coming back into the living room.

Steve stirred at the commotion and his eyes fluttered open.  
>"Kono...how are you? Come here"<br>Kono moved to him and sitting on the edge of the bed, they embraced.  
>"I'm fine boss. These guys are amazing"<br>"How about if we go outside and you can tell me everything"

As he helped Steve out of bed Danny watched him carefully noting that he seemed steadier on his feet, "Hey are you dizzy?"  
>"Not too bad at all Danny. I think I can do this on my own"<br>"You do seem a lot steadier. I'll be right next to you so you grab on if you need to alright? Here, put on your glasses" Danny handed him his sunglasses.  
>"Thanks, got it partner"<br>Steve was able to walk by himself and at a fairly good pace. Soon he was sitting outside, soaking in the sun and sipping water as his team filled him in on all the details of the day.

When done, Steve looked at them. "I'm proud of you all. You did a great job"

Danny then spoke, "Thanks boss, now I know Kamekona fed you but we all missed lunch today and we're starving. How does pizza sound tonight?"

"Sounds good...ham and pineapple"  
>"Of course you would say that. And only because you are still the patient I won't argue with you but you're not sick enough to get me to eat it! We get at least one pepperoni pie, deal?"<p>

"It's a deal. And it's on me tonight"  
>Danny watched Steve carefully all night and he seemed to be doing pretty good. He had decided to honor his friends wishes at this time not mentioning the letter and leaving it where it was.<p>

Gracie came over Saturday morning and stayed until Sunday night. Along with Chin and Kono they even left the house and went out to lunch and to a matinee showing of Disney's The Lion King on Sunday afternoon. Danny did take note that Steve fell asleep during the movie but over all he seemed to be doing very well and his spirits were good.

The men went to bed Sunday night unaware that their lives would forever change in less than twenty four hours.

********** I know it's a short chapter but it's all I have time for today - thanks for reading and please let me know if you're still enjoying it ! **********************


	20. Chapter 20

*************** Here you go, the next four chapters, I hope you all enjoy the emotional ride. Please note that I have NO medical background. I try to make my stories as accurate as possible but my main objective is to entertain and I hope I have succeeded in that, your reviews are always appreciated ! *****************

Steve slept through the night Sunday, and Monday morning went well. He seemed a little tired but Danny attributed that to the increase in his activities on Sunday. His follow up appointment at the hospital was the next morning and they would just lay low today and let him rest.  
>They ate breakfast on the patio and then Steve took a shower, with no need for assistance. Everything seemed to be just fine.<p>

Chin and Kono arrived around ten o'clock and the four were all sitting around the table on the patio. Steve was leaning back in his lounge chair, his eyes closed as he listened to the others discuss another cold case they were re-opening.

Suddenly without warning Steve began to gasp for air and his body started to seize. Pushing Steve's chair back from the table the men lifted him onto the floor and held him.  
>Chin looked to Kono, "Cous' go pull the truck around"<br>"Shouldn't we call an ambulance?"

Danny responded as he held his partners shaking head and shoulders, "No, we can't wait. Hurry Kono" Danny looked to Chin and then turned back to Steve, "We've got you Steve, stay with us babe"

Chin straddled Steve's body and held his arms as the seizure continued. In moments Kono pulled up with Chin's truck. She flew around to the passenger side opening the back door.  
>Chin looked to Danny, "What should we do bro?"<br>Danny's voice was shaking, "Let's wait until the seizure passes. Kono, can you run in and grab a blanket for him?"

The seizure lasted almost three minutes and then as gently as possible the men carried him to the truck.  
>Danny held him in his lap, cradling his injured head as Chin knelt on the floor in front of him tucking the blanket around his shivering body.<p>

Steve was sweating profusely and Danny stroked his head and cheeks continually talking to him, encouraging him to hold on as Kono began racing towards the hospital.  
>A couple of minutes into the drive, Steve began to scream in agony, "OOOOHHH GG...GGODD…IIIT HHURTTS"<br>Danny pulled him up onto his shoulder holding his head tightly as Chin struggled to keep his body still.  
>"STEVE, STEVE...look at me, it's Danno…look at me"<p>

The screams continued and Danny tried to calm him, "I got you Steve, relax...ssshhhhhhhh, stay with me babe, I got you"

"DDANNYY...OOOOOHHHH GGGODDD SSSTOOPPP...TTHE...PPPAIN...DDDANNY...SSTTOPP"

"Ssshhhhhh Steve, I know babe...sssshhhhhhhh" Danny pressed his face against the side of his partner's head as he whispered soothingly into his ear, "Relax Steve...I'm with you partner, I'm right here" Danny tasted the salty tears slipping from his friends eyes as they landed on his lips.

"DDannno...I ttthink...iit mmoved...oooohhh….GGodd…...oooohhhhh hhhurts"  
>"You're so strong Steve, you hang on for me and you fight. You promised me you'd fight"<p>

"DDanny...gget thiss bbb..bbullet out...have ttthem gget it oout"  
>"Ssshhhhhhh...relax buddy...we're almost there"<p>

"IIttt hhurrrts so bb...bbad"  
>"We're almost to the hospital, you stay with me partner, you hear me?"<br>"I'mmm ttryin'...oooooh Dddanno...ooooooh….Dddanno yyyou…. ppromissed…ddon'tt forget…yyou pprrommised"  
>Danny's own tears now flowed as he held his best friend and partner, willing him to hold on "I promise buddy, I promise"<p>

Chin looked at the two men and then turned towards Kono, "Hurry Cous"  
>"OOOOOOOHHHHH DDDAANO…I…CCANN'T"<p>

Danny voice was choked with emotions. He could hardly speak, the lump in his throat was huge, "LISTEN TO ME STEVEN, YOU CAN DO IT…." His voice trailed off, "You can Steve…..you have to"

Kono called back, "We're here guys, hang on"  
>"Hear that buddy, we're here…..we'll take care of that pain in a minute, you're doing great"<br>"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH….. DDANNNY"  
>"Ssshhhhhhhh, relax partner"<br>Kono pulled up to the emergency room entrance and Chin raced from the truck to get help.

In minutes hospital personnel had Steve out of the truck and they were rushing him into the ER.  
>He has screaming for Danny who in moments was at his side grabbing his hand and leaning in close, running alongside the stretcher. "I'm right here partner, squeeze my hand babe"<br>They allowed Danny into the ER and Chin and Kono stood in the back of the room. Kono was shaking as they watched the Doctors begin working on Steve. Chin pulled her against his body holding her tightly.

Danny was trying to calm Steve as he explained the injury to the Doctors. They hooked him up to IV's and the pain medication soon began flowing into his veins. "Steve, relax now buddy….."  
>"Dannnoo….ppromiise 'k….ppromise"<br>"Steve, I promise….I promise.…you keep fighting Superman, you fight"  
>"I'mm ssso….ttired Ddanno, sso tired"<br>"I'm right here Steve, I love you partner"  
>Steve was struggling to speak and the words came so softly, "Loove yyou too" Danny watched as his friends eyes closed and the drugs took him under.<p>

**5050505050505050505050505050**

The nurses swooped in telling the detectives that they needed to go to the waiting room. Danny stood holding Steve's hand oblivious to the conversation going on around him.

Chin moved to his side and took hold of his arm causing Danny to turn towards him. "Danny, let's go bro"  
>"Go? Go where? He needs me Chin?"<br>"Danny, the Doctors need to look him over now and we need to go to the waiting room okay?"  
>Danny nodded and leaning over he kissed Steve's forehead and then turned and left the ER followed closely by Chin and Kono.<p>

Kono grabbed coffee for all of them and they sat at a table quietly waiting to hear from the Doctors.

Half an hour later Doctor Yang entered and joined them at their table.  
>His eyes scanned the faces of the nervous friends, "The bullet has moved significantly"<br>Danny's voice was shaking, "And? Can you get to it now?"  
>"It will be a difficult surgery. Several blood vessels have broken and the bleeding is quite severe. In order to get to the vessels though, we have no choice but to remove the bullet. Our only other option would be to literally open the brain and by doing that we risk many complications"<p>

"So what you're saying then is that surgery is the only option?"  
>"That is correct Danny. If we do not get in to repair the blood vessels, he will bleed to death"<p>

Chin then spoke, "When you say that the bullet has moved significantly, has it moved enough to where you feel you can safely remove it?"  
>"Yes, I do believe I can now remove the bullet safely. The main concerns will be the bleeding and also if he is strong enough to handle the surgery. Danny as the medical POA do I have your approval to begin the surgery?"<p>

"Absolutely Doctor, do whatever you have to do to save him. Thank you"  
>"It will be a long surgery, probably eight to nine hours. I will send someone out periodically with updates for you"<br>Then shaking their hands the Doctor left to begin the surgery. Danny looked at the clock and it was almost noon.


	21. Chapter 21

The three sat chatting for about an hour and then Danny excused himself to go contact the Governor and Rachel.

A short time later he was back to the waiting game, this time pacing the floors nervously.  
>Kono had excused herself to go outside for a breath of fresh air. Danny moved over and sat across from Chin.<br>"How are you holding up Danny?"  
>"I'm scared to death brother"<br>"Danny, in the truck when Steve was talking...what is it you promised him?"  
>Danny's face paled as he spoke, "Oh God Chin, what am I going to do?"<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>"Last week Steve told me that he didn't want to be kept alive by machines and he made me promise that I wouldn't let that happen"<p>

"That sounds like McGarrett. Let's not worry about that at this time Danny. He could pull through this with flying colors"

"I know, but I keep playing that conversation over and over in my head. If it comes down to it, I don't know if I can make that call"

"You will do what Steve wants if it gets to that point because you love him and you respect him. But it's too soon to worry about those possibilities now. We have to believe that he will be fine"

Danny's voice was soft and quivering, "He's so weak Chin. I'm just so worried that he's not strong enough to fight this"

Chin reached over and squeezed Danny's forearm, "McGarretts' been in tough spots before Danny. He'll pull through"

Kono re-entered the waiting room along with Rachel, and Danny moved over to her. "Hey, what are you doing here?" The two embraced.

"I'm on my way to pick Gracie up from school. Is there any word yet?"  
>"No, it's too soon. It's going to be at least another four to five hours"<br>The two stood close, holding hands, "What do you want me to say to Grace?"

"Um, nothing at this point. It's Monday, I wasn't going to see her until Thursday night so let's wait awhile okay? Can you tell her I'm busy on a case and I'll call her soon?"

"Yes, I'll do that... Danny..."  
>"Rachel, what is it?"<br>"Steve gave me a letter to give to you?"  
>"You've got the letter?"<br>"Yes, you know about it?"  
>"Kamekona told me about it. Do you have it with you?"<br>She pulled it out of her purse, "Here it is. Are you going to read it?"  
>"No not yet..."<br>Rachel took his face in her hands and gently kissed him on the cheek, "You're a true friend Daniel. I need to go so I'm not late. Gracie doesn't like to wait"

"I know, I know...she gets her lack of patience from me"  
>"But she also has a lot of your good qualities my dear"<br>"I'll keep you posted Rachel, thank you"

Rachel left and Danny moved to the large window in the waiting room and leaning against it he looked at the envelope with Steve's neat printing, 'DANNO'

**50505050505050505050505050**

He stood there for quite a while until Chin called for him. Turning he saw a nurse entering the room. Folding the unopened envelope he shoved it into his back pocket and made his way quickly across the room.

"How is he doing?"  
>"It's going well. The Doctor was able to remove the bullet quite easily and he is still working on sealing the blood vessels. It's actually moving along quite smoothly and the Doctor thinks it should only be a couple more hours"<p>

"So he's going to make it then?" Danny's voice was quivering with emotion.  
>"He's still critical, but so far things are looking very positive"<br>The three all smiled and as the nurse left them they all exchanged hugs.  
>Danny spoke softly, "This is good...this is so good"<p>

They all felt relieved enough to eat and Chin went down to the Subway restaurant in the lower level of the hospital to pick up sandwiches and chips for them all.

They finally felt like talking as the reassuring news from the nurse helped alleviate the shock and fear that they all had been feeling since Steve's seizure.  
>"Kono, you've been pretty quiet all afternoon"<br>"No quieter than you Danny Boy"  
>Danny and Chin grinned, "Danny Boy? Where did that come from?"<br>She giggled, "I have no idea…..it just came out. Lord, I guess I'm tired"  
>The moment of levity felt good to all of them and they continued visiting until Dr. Yang walked through the door at about six thirty.<p>

He joined them at the table and he was smiling!  
>"I take it our boy is doing well?"<br>"The surgery went well Danny. He's not out of the woods yet but I was able to stop the bleeding and the swelling is minimal. His vitals are good and he's breathing on his own"

Now they were all smiling as Danny spoke, "This is great…great news! Doctor Yang, thank you so much. When can we see him?"  
>"He'll be moved from recovery to the ICU within the hour. You can see him then Danny but he cannot have any other visitors until he's moved to his own room"<p>

"When do you figure that will be?"  
>"If his vitals stay the same we should be able to move him into a room Wednesday. He's doing really well"<p>

They all shook hands with the Doctor and then Chin and Kono left for the night with the understanding that Danny would call them with any updates. They were going to go into the office the next day since Steve would still be in the ICU.

By seven thirty Danny was standing at his partners' bedside. The beeping of the monitors were steady but they still were unnerving to Danny. Steve's head was heavily bandaged and he had a nasal cannula inserted to aid his breathing. He had IV's in his left hand delivering pain medication and fluids and a blood transfusion was flowing into his left forearm. Wires were hooked up to his chest monitoring his heart.

The nurse had told him that Steve would be unconscious until at least tomorrow morning.  
>Danny took hold of his partner's right hand and held it tightly.<br>He leaned close and spoke softly, "I'm here partner. I'm right here and I love you. You're doing so great Steve, you keep fighting babe. You sleep and I'll be right here"  
>Danny watched Steve closely, his coloring was good and his chest moved steadily.<p>

He finally believed that everything would be alright. He took up a seat and holding Steve's hand he settled in for a long night.


	22. Chapter 22

_**"I'm gonna miss that smile, I'm gonna miss you my friend...but I'd do it all again...so play it sweet in heaven 'cause that's right where you're going to be. I'm not cryin' 'cause I feel so sorry for you...I'm cryin' for me..." **__Toby Keith - lyrics from "Cryin' For Me"_

_**50505050505050505050505050**_

Steve remained unconscious throughout the night and Danny was able to get quite a bit of rest.  
>Dr. Yang came in about eight o'clock and examined him.<br>"Everything looks good Danny. He should regain consciousness in about three hours. I'll want to check his pain level, make sure his vision is good and see if he's coherent. If all goes well we can move him into a private room late this afternoon. I'll be back in a couple of hours"  
>"Okay, thanks Doc"<p>

About an hour later Danny noticed Steve's eyes fluttering rapidly behind their lids.  
>He notified the nurse who in turn went to call for Dr. Yang.<br>Steve began to moan softly. Danny held his hand and stroked his cheek, "Hey Steven, relax"  
>The SEAL's eyes slowly opened and he squinted. His eyes darted around the room, his confusion obvious.<br>"Steve, look at me buddy. Hey…look at me…"  
>"Danny? Whhat hhappened?"<p>

Danny smiled down at him, "The bullet's out babe, Dr. Yang got it and you're going to be fine"  
>"Oh yeah…..gggood"<br>"How do you feel?"  
>"Tiireed… sso ttired Danno"<br>"The Doc's on his way" Danny turned, "In fact here he is"

Danny stepped back still holding onto Steve's hand as the Doctor started asking questions,  
>"Hello Steve, I assume Danny here told you we got the bullet"<br>"Yes…tthank you"  
>"You are very welcome sir. I just need to ask you a few questions and then you can sleep okay?"<br>"Uhhh…hhuhh…"  
>"First, one to ten rate the pain for me"<br>"Seven….I ggguuess"  
>"Alright, that's good. Now follow my finger with your eyes"<p>

Steve did as he was asked as the Doctor continued, "How is the light on your eyes?"  
>"Not too bbbadd"<br>The Doctor held up three fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up"  
>"Three"<br>"That's very good young man, we need you to sleep now and I'll stop up later today to see you"  
>"Okay, thank yyyou"<br>Reaching up the Doctor increased the pain medication and in moments Steve was sleeping.

Danny moved away from the bed with the Doctor, "Things look good, the pain is very normal. I don't see any issues with his eyes and he's coherent. We can move him to a room this afternoon. Do you have any questions right now?"

"No Doc, I'm just so relieved"  
>"Please remember that he's still serious, but there is every reason to be optimistic"<p>

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Danny went into the hallway and contacted Chin and Rachel with updates and then he went down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

When he returned Steve was still sleeping. He woke about one o'clock and Danny explained to him that they would be moving him into a room in a couple of hours. He was pretty quiet and Danny knew his pain was quite severe.  
>"How about if I get you some pain meds okay buddy?"<br>"No Danny…..'m ffinne….no mmeds, 'k?"  
>He was becoming agitated and his breathing was rapid.<p>

"Hey, hey calm down now….I hear you. Slow down your breathing now. Close your eyes and relax…ssshhhhhhhhh. That a boy, relax"

It took several minutes for Steve to again doze off and Danny sat back down at his side.

At around three thirty two nurses and several orderlies came into the room and as Danny watched they gently moved Steve and all the monitoring equipment onto a gurney and shortly he was situated in a bed on the third floor. The nurse on duty, Joanna came in and introduced herself and checked Steve's vitals. "Do you need any pain medication Steven?"  
>"Nnno ….I'm fine thank yyyou"<br>"Alright but you have your partner here let me know if you need anything"  
>"Yesss…..thank yyou"<br>Danny nodded to her and then he moved to the bed. "You're going to be a stubborn ass aren't you? Take the meds partner, please?"

"Don't need 'm Danno….I'mm ffine"  
>"Sure you are buddy" Danny grinned and looked down at his friend, "Just relax babe, I'm right here"<br>"DDaannno….thank yyou"  
>"Anytime Steve, just sleep now"<p>

Chin and Kono arrived around six o'clock bringing with them some Chinese for Danny.  
>Steve remained asleep as they all sat chatting quietly while he ate.<p>

Suddenly Steve's monitors started blaring and as Danny and Chin raced to the bed, Kono ran for help. Steve's body tensed. His back was arched and his fists were clenched at his side.

A Doctor and two nurses came rushing into the room.  
>The detectives all stood off to the side and watched in horror as the Doctor barked out orders.<br>"Cardiac Arrest, he's crashing! We've got a Code Blue! We need a crash cart STAT!" The Doctor hollered out as he began chest compressions.  
>The crash cart arrived along with two more Doctors and they soon were placing the electrical paddles to Steve's chest and they were shocking him. Once, twice, three….four times….<br>Danny watched as his partner's face and hands began to turn blue. He held his hands over his face and spoke softly, "Come on Steve…..come on baby breathe….breathe Steve"  
>Finally on the fifth attempt with the paddles his heart started, "We got him back...…we got him back"<br>Danny was shaking uncontrollably, "Thank God, oh Thank God"  
>Chin stood behind him and squeezed his shoulders as they continued to watch the Doctors tend to Steve.<p>

The detectives were then guided from the room to the nearby waiting room.  
>Danny was shocked, "My God, how could this happen. He was doing well, he was doing well…"<br>Kono was sobbing and Chin grabbed hold of her as he spoke, "Danny, he's alive buddy…..he's alive"

About an hour later a Doctor came into the waiting room.  
>He shook their hands and identified himself as Dr. Paul Kimura. He went on to say that although Steve's heart had re-started he was in a coma and he was showing only minimal brain activity.<br>"What does that all mean Doc?"  
>"I'm sorry Mr. Williams but your friend is currently comatose and on life support"<p>

Chin looked at Danny noting that the words hit the blonde man like a ton of bricks.  
>"What are his chances Doc. Will he start breathing on his own again?"<p>

"It's too early to tell the extent of the damage Danny. He was without oxygen for a little over three minutes but because of his previous injury and the surgery his body is very weakened. It's going to be touch and go. The next forty eight hours will be crucial. It's just too soon to tell, I'm sorry"

"We need to be with him"  
>"He's settled back in his room now. There will be nurse staying in the room monitoring him through the night but you can stay. Talk to him, encourage him. We'll run additional tests on him tomorrow. I'll stop by in the morning to check on him"<p>

They shook hands and the detectives made their way back to Steve's room.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

They stood at the bedside looking down at their leader. Chin spoke to him softly, telling him to hang on and that he wasn't alone. Kono ran her fingers across his cheeks softly as tears fell from her eyes.

Danny stood next to Kono, one hand holding Steve's, the other placed on Kono's shoulder.  
>But Danny Williams was not looking at his partner. He could not take his eyes off the respirator, that damned respirator. The machine that, Thank God was keeping his best friend alive...…but the machine that his partner dreaded.<p>

After several minutes Danny turned and moving to the window he dropped to his knees sobbing.  
>Kono stayed with Steve and Chin moved over to Danny. He knelt next to his friend and Danny turned into Chin, sobbing into his chest. Chin said nothing for a long time as he simply held Danny as they both cried. Eventually Danny composed himself and he looked to Chin, "Can you stay with him…I'll be back soon"<p>

"Of course bro. We'll be here"  
>Danny then stood and after one final glance at his partner he left the room. He didn't even know where he was going, he just had to get out.<p>

He walked out of the hospital and spotting a bench he moved towards it.  
>He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the envelope. He faced making a decision that he worried he wasn't strong enough to make. How could he ever live with himself knowing that he was responsible for pulling the plug on his best friend…how?<p>

He had decided he needed to read the letter. He needed to hear his partner's words.

As tears fell down his cheeks he looked at the envelope and slowly opened it.


	23. Chapter 23

Danny took a deep breath and wiping his eyes he began to read.

_**Dear Danno,**_

_If you are reading this my friend it means that I didn't make it. I can promise you that I tried to beat this buddy, I wanted more than anything to recover and to be able to continue on with my search to bring Wo-Fat to justice. I am sorry that I wasn't strong enough to overcome this._

_I need you to pass on to our family my final thoughts and blessings for them._

_**Chin Ho**__, the first words that come to my mind when I think of you are loyalty and dedication. From the first moment we met, you have been the ultimate team member and family member. You are the most honorable man I have EVER met and that says a hell of lot since my entire military career I have served with men whose loyalty and dedication for God and their country can never be questioned. I trusted you from the moment you told me in the gift shop that you did not steal the money from the HPD. Granted you knew who did but you were protecting your Uncle. Once again it all comes back to the traits I love and admire most about you...loyalty and dedication to your family. Chin, I love you and I thank you for trusting me and for loving me. Please be strong and take care of Kono and Danno for me brother. I have no doubt that you will continue to serve the State of Hawaii with honor and distinction. You are a great man Chin Ho Kelly and it has been my honor to serve with you._

_**Kono**__, what can I say to you. I think you probably have no idea how much I love and admire you my dear Kono. My words to describe you would be fearless, determined and nurturing. My first introduction to you included watching you give a 'love tap' to a man more than twice your size. As the only female member of our team you have been asked to put your life in danger more times than I can even remember. You never once questioned me but instead you trusted that Chin, Danny and I would keep you safe. You trusted me with your life, just as I, have always trusted you with mine. And yet for as tough and fearless as you are you also provided our team with a gentleness and kindness that has literally kept me grounded for the last three years. I know how much you love the job you do, but selfishly dear Kono, my final wish for you is that you find the true love that you deserve. Thinking of you as a wife and mother brings a smile to my face and peace to my soul. Follow your heart always sweetheart and be happy in life! _  
><em>(P.S. if you ever have a son, Steven is a great name)<em>

_**Gracie**__, you are an angel to me and you have brought me joys that I could never have dreamed possible. My times with you are the most treasured moments of my life. The first time we met, your smile melted my heart and I was yours! Your Danno is not the only one who cherished his weekend visits from you. Going on outings to the mall, the movies, going out to eat or to the zoo or camping...it didn't matter where we were as long as you were there it would be a wonderful day! But Gracie, my favorite times with you were when we just stayed home. Whether we were at my place swimming in the ocean and grilling hamburgers or at your Danno's house doing your homework together, playing games or cards or just watching movies, those are the times I loved the most. You are a sweet and beautiful child Gracie and I can't thank you enough for all you have given me. Your hugs and kisses always warmed my heart and all the beautiful pictures you drew for me brought me so much joy. You sat with me for hours and read to me when I was sick and Gracie you need to know how special that made me feel. I don't want you to be sad baby because nothing about me and you was ever sad, nothing! I want you to always remember how much I loved you and never change baby. Be happy, always smile and love with all you heart and never forget your Danno loves you!_

_**Danno**__, my best friend, my brother...I hope I cooperated and that you did not have to make the decision you dreaded but if you had to make that call, I thank you Danno. We met each other three years ago facing the barrels of each others' guns and within twenty fours I knew that I had met a very special man. I know you're sensitive partner but I don't think I can do this without getting 'a bit' mushy, and I need to lay it all out there one last time, so here goes. The bottom line Danny Williams is that you saved me. I was alone when I met you Danny. I had lost so many people I loved and the people I still had, Joe and Mary were always at a distance. From early on I felt comfort with you but when I went to North Korea with Jenna and you risked everything (and by everything, I mean Gracie) to rescue me, I then truly knew that I was not alone in this world. You risked your life and even if you survived the mission you risked going to jail and never seeing Gracie again and you did all that for me. Never before had I felt that kind of love. Your actions saved me Danny, they told me that I mattered to someone. As I recovered from the torture and endured the nightmares, you were there for me, by my side every minute and you gave me the strength to survive. In those months you became much more than a partner to me, you became my brother in every sense of the word. I would have died to protect you and Gracie, as I would for Kono, Chin, Mary or Joe. We are family and I feel so unbelievably blessed to have had you in my life. You are everything a true friend should be, loyal, honest, loving, and a true confidant. I could always count on you to put me in my place when necessary Danno. Hell, I probably would have lost my job a few times if it hadn't of been for you, in fact I know I would have. As important as being my partner and always having my back meant to me it is the personal friendship we had that meant the most. Never in my life had I had someone who cared so deeply for me and was so honest with me, (brutally honest at times) - and now I need to be brutally honest with you. I know that you will feel obligated to continue your search for Wo-Fat for me and I am begging you not to. That man caused me more pain and I lost so much of my life in searching for him. I do not want that for you Danno. Please close the file and let it go partner. Do not waste one more minute of the precious time you have left on earth on my vendetta. It truly doesn't matter anymore. You have Gracie and she is so lucky to have you for a daddy just as I was so lucky to have you as my best friend. I love you Danny and I know you will be okay because you are the strongest, most stubborn person I ever knew. I need you to never forget that by honoring my final wish and allowing me to go that you once again have shown the depth of your love for me and I am truly humbled and grateful. Please remember me with smiles and joy, not tears and sadness because I am now in a better place and I am once again with my Mother and Father. Thank you Danno, for believing in me, for trusting me, and for loving me. You were a godsend in my life and I wish nothing but love, peace and happiness for you always._

_I remember a saying from President Abe Lincoln that my Dad told me when I was younger,_  
><em><strong>'LIVE A GOOD LIFE, and in the end, it is not the years in a life, it's the life in the years'<strong>_

_My dear friends, I lived a very good life and the last three years with our 'family' were truly the best years of my life._

_To you all, love each other and take care of each other because in the end all that truly matters is those we have touched and those who have touched us._

_I love you all and I will always be with you._  
><em>Steve<em>


	24. Chapter 24

Danny folded the letter and tipped his head back. His face was stained with tears and they were still flowing. His partners words...….oh God, those words...…he loved Steve McGarrett and those words hit him hard. Leave it to SuperSEAL to turn him into a blubbering mess. His throat hurt, the lump so huge he couldn't even swallow. His head was throbbing and he felt horribly nauseated. But Danny Williams now knew what he had to do.

**505050505050505050505050**

Back in the room as the nurse tended to Steve, Kono kissed his hand and then she turned to Chin,  
>"Where's Danny?"<br>Chin moved over to her side and took her hand, "Come with me babe"  
>They moved to the side of the room, "Chin…what is it?"<br>"Cous' last week Steve made Danny promise him that if anything happened to him….."  
>Tears were flowing down the young woman's face, "Chin…..promise him what?"<br>"Steve didn't want to be kept alive by machines and Danny promised him that he wouldn't let that happen"

"What are you saying? Chin…..it's too soon. He might only need this for a little while"  
>"Honey I agree with you and let's just see what Danny says. He just had to get away to think for a minute, he'll be back soon. None of us expected this Kono. He's terrified that he might have to make that call"<p>

Kono pulled away from Chin, anger in her eyes. "Chin…until the Doctors say there is NO HOPE we're not taking him off that respirator!" She moved back to Steve taking hold of his hand.  
>Chin ran his hands through his hair as he moved to the window. He looked out over the nighttime lights of Oahu and he silently prayed for Steve, and for Danny.<p>

**505050505050505050505050**

Danny walked slowly back into the hospital, the folded letter now in his wallet. He was walking with his head down, shoulders slumped in sorrow. As he approached the elevators he heard two little girls giggling as they played with their dolls on a small couch outside the gift shop. Their joyous laughter prompted Danny to look up from the floor and as his eyes met them he also noticed the chapel, which was next to the gift shop.

Exhaling deeply he moved towards the chapel doors. Danny was a believer but he kept his religious beliefs pretty private. From the few times the topic had been broached with Steve he knew that his partner truly believed that his parents were waiting for him and when he said that he didn't fear death, Danny believed him.

He moved to a pew in the middle of the chapel and noting that he was alone he began to quietly pray.  
>He then sat in silence and after a short time a peace came over him and Danny knew he had made the right decision. He stood and leaving the chapel he made his way back to Steve's room.<p>

**505050505050505050505050**

Danny moved to his partner and Chin stepped back. He leaned close to Steve's ear talking softly. "I'm here partner. You promised me you would fight Steve…..you can't quit on me, you can't quit"

Danny looked up at Kono, "Any changes sweetheart?"  
>"He's stronger Danny…he's going to be fine"<p>

He looked into her eyes and then to Chin. "Is he showing signs of hearing you? Squeezing your hand?"  
>Chin shook his head and Danny nodded understanding then speaking softly, "Kono, let's go talk okay?"<p>

"About what Danny? You want to take him off the respirator and let him die!" Kono began to sob and Chin moved quickly to her putting his arms around her, "Hey Cous' stop…..stop…not here"

Danny looked at the cousins, a look of dazed confusion and shock on his face. He looked at the nurse, "We'll be in the waiting room. Can you send for us if there are any changes?"  
>"Of course"<br>Danny followed Chin and Kono and they made their way to the nearby waiting room.  
>Danny was fuming as they entered the room, "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" His voice was quivering, his body shaking.<p>

Chin stepped in between the two offering a calming voice, "Hey guys, stop! Danny, please…we're all scared and on edge. Let's sit and talk"

The three moved to a table and Kono took hold of Danny's hand, "Oh God Danny, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said….I'm so sorry"

Danny stood and moved over to the young detective, "Come here sweetheart" Kono stood and Danny pulled her into an embrace, "It's okay…it's okay"  
>"Danny we can't take him off the life support…..please"<p>

"Sit down Kono" They sat down and for a moment Danny sat with his face in his hands, "So Chin obviously told you about my conversation with Steve about life support"  
>Chin started to speak, "Dann…"<p>

"Chin, it's fine….it wasn't that I was keeping this from you two. He was doing well and I didn't see any reason to worry you about it. Now I'm going to tell both of you everything. When I'm done, if you don't agree with me you can tell me then, fair?"  
>The two nodded in agreement and Danny continued. "Last week Steve instructed me that if he took a turn for the worse…..he didn't want to be put on life support"<p>

Kono started in, "But Danny, he's….."  
>Danny interrupted her, "Kono…please let me finish" Kono nodded.<br>"He was doing so well, I never saw this coming today. This is the toughest decision I will ever have to make Kono and I don't take it lightly. My God, I love him...…if I tell them to take him off the ventilator and he dies...…I don't know if I can ever forgive myself. But this is not about me, this is about Steve and this is about his life and his death. I have no intention of taking him off the respirator if there is ANY chance that he can recover, you have to know that Kono" Tears were again flowing down Danny's cheeks, "Chin, there's something you don't know about…the day of the raid at the High School Steve wrote a letter. He gave it to Rachel to give to me if something happened to him. I just read the letter" His voice was quivering with emotion, "This letter makes it very clear as to his wishes, but again until the Doctors say there is no chance of recovery there is no way in hell I'm taking him off life support"

"Can we see the letter Danny"  
>"Of course, but I'm telling you both…it's not easy to read"<br>Kono added, "I think we have to read it…...none of this is easy"  
>Danny nodded and standing up he took the letter from his wallet and setting it on the table he turned and moved over to the window.<p>

Chin took the letter first and unfolding it he began to read.  
>Kono watched him as instantly the tears fell from his eyes. She sat quietly, her elbows on the table, her hands folded in prayer as she rested her forehead on them.<p>

As he finished the letter he sighed deeply and slid it across the table to his cousin.  
>As she read, her sobs and cries were audible. Danny moved back to the table and by the time Kono had finished reading all three were sitting, crying, trying to compose themselves.<p>

After several minutes Danny spoke, smiling softly, "He sure can get to you huh?"  
>Chin took a deep breath, "Oh God, yes he can …...Kono?"<br>She looked at her friends through tearful eyes, "We can't lose him…"  
>Danny took her hand, "Then let's get back to him, okay"<br>They all stood and embraced before moving back to their leaders side.


	25. Chapter 25

The detectives stayed close to Steve over the next twenty four hours. They talked to him constantly, encouraging him. They were scheduled to run another MRI in the morning to check his brain activity and Danny was quite nervous.

Chin and Kono had run out to pick up some dinner for them and Danny stood holding his partners hand, "Steve…I need you to work with me buddy. I know you're tired but you can't quit on me partner" Danny's voice cracked as he continued, "I need you Steve….we all need you. It's not your time babe, please keep fighting"

It was so weak at first that he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. His eyes turned to their hands and he saw it. Steve's fingers were very slowly curling around his.  
>Danny squeezed tighter and leaned close to his partners ear, "That a boy! I'm here Steve and I love you" Danny pushed the nurses call button as Steve's grip tightened in his hand. He heard him moan softly but his eyes remained closed. "Don't try to talk partner, you've got a tube in your throat…I'm here and you gotta keep fighting...…I'm with you babe"<p>

Kono and Chin exited the elevator startled to see Doctors and Nurses racing into Steve's room. They ran down the hallway and as they re-entered the room Danny turned to face them. His eyes were red and puffy but he was smiling!  
>"Danny?"<br>"He's with us….thank God, he's with us"  
>The three stood off to the side of the bed watching as the Doctor's talked to Steve and checked on him.<p>

Danny took Kono's face into his hands, "He can hear us baby"  
>Kono kissed the man's cheek, "Oh thank God Danny…thank God!"<br>Chin moved to the table laying down their food and drinks. He moved back to his teammates side watching and smiling as they saw Steve moving his arms and legs.

Doctor Yang moved to their side, "His vitals are good. He's confused but that's mostly due to the medication we're giving him. He needs rest now more than anything. We'll run the MRI tomorrow as planned but this is a very good sign"

"Doc is he breathing on his own?"  
>"Yes. I want to keep him on the respirator for a while more just to assist him. We'll keep him heavily medicated for the next several days so his body can heal. Talk to him, soothe him. He's doing wonderful, really he is"<p>

The Doctor shook their hands and soon they were alone in the room looking down on their sleeping leader, all of them crying. But this time they were crying tears of joy and relief.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Danny refused to leave Steve's side over the next four days as they ran numerous MRI's, CAT Scans and EKG's. Chin and Kono moved cold case files into the room and it literally became the temporary Five-0 headquarters. They sat around his bedside discussing the cases carrying on constant conversations hoping that Steve was hearing them.

All the tests came back very positive and on the fourth day they removed the ventilator.  
>Steve's breathing was steady and Dr. Yang informed the detectives that they would decrease the medication dosage allowing him to wake.<br>"How soon will he come around?"  
>"In six to eight hours. Just let the nurse know when he comes to so she can check on him. We'll change his morphine drip here so you can give him medication as he needs it. Do you have any questions?"<p>

"No Doc. Thank you"  
>As Dr. Yang left the room, Danny grasped Steve's hand tightly. "You're doing so great buddy…you just keep fighting"<p>

****

It was almost midnight when Steve's eyes began to flutter and he squeezed Danny's hand.  
>Kono was asleep on the couch with Chin snoozing in a chair. Danny stood and spoke softly to his partner easing him back to consciousness.<p>

"Hey Steve, open those eyes for me now buddy. Come on, time for you to wake up now"  
>As his eyes focused he spoke hoarsely, "Thhirsty…..."<br>Danny grabbed a glass of water and held the straw to Steve's mouth, "Just take sips babe, real slow"  
>Steve was drinking too fast and started to cough, "Steven, slow down babe….." Danny slipped his arm behind Steve's shoulders and lifted him up off the pillow so he wouldn't choke.<p>

After a couple of minutes Steve opened his eyes, "More wwatter"  
>"Okay but slow down, you've made it this far I sure don't need you choking to death on me"<br>Much to Danny's relief his smart ass comment had its desired result, a small smile from Steve.

Once he was done with the water, Danny tenderly placed his head onto the pillow.  
>"How's that buddy?"<br>"Taaste's good Danno….thanks"  
>Danny put his hand onto his partner's forearm, "How are you feeling man?"<br>"Not ttoo bbad….I'm tired…wwhat happened?"  
>"You had a little set back, but you're doing fine now"<br>"Tell me Danno"

"Hey, you're good babe, I promise. Do you remember me telling you that Dr. Yang got the bullet out?"  
>"The bbullet's out?"<p>

"Yeah babe. It's great news. He got it out and you're going to be fine" Danny smiled down at his friend, "You've scared the hell out of me partner"

"I feel sso wweak Danny...whhat is the sset-back?"  
>"You went into cardiac arrest Steve. The Doc's have kept you under for a while"<br>"How long?"

"Five days partner. All the tests have come back good though. You have very minimal heart damage and there's been no additional bleeding on your brain. You're doing great babe, you just need to rest. You're going be back to full speed before you know it"

"Yeah...that's good" Steve's smile warmed Danny's heart as he hit the nurses call button.  
>The night nurse, Jeannie entered in moments and after checking his vitals she asked if he needed any pain medication.<br>"No...I'm good. Thank you"  
>She looked to Danny, "You know how to dose him if he needs it?"<br>"Yes, thank you Jeannie"

Steve then spoke, "You're putting him in charge of my...meddss?" His hand tightened in Danny's.  
>"That's right buddy, so be good or I'll just put you under"<br>Jeannie smiled at the men and left the room.

"So you're in pain, that's obvious let's give you some meds so you can sleep okay?"

"M fine Danno, really...no meds"  
>Danny hit the button as he spoke, "Sure you are buddy, sleep now and I'll be right here"<br>Steve mumbled incoherently as the drugs quickly took him under.  
>Danny reached up and rubbed his partners cheek, "Sleep Steven, I've got you"<p>

He slept through the night and Chin and Kono were ecstatic to hear that he had woke during the night and was coherent.


	26. Chapter 26

********* HERE IT IS - the final chapter, I hope you like it ! ; I have been totally overwhelmed by all the kind reviews to this, as well as my other stories. Please know that taking the time to review provides great inspiration for me to update quickly and to continue with more stories - This was an emotional one for me to write as well and I also shed many tears. Again, thank you for all your support ***************************************************

Kono sat with a sleeping Steve while Danny and Chin went to get them all breakfast. He started to wake a few minutes after they left.  
>As his eyes opened she could not contain the tears that fell from her dark eyes, "Hey boss, good morning. Welcome back"<br>"He lifted his hand to her cheek, wiping the tears. "Hey why are you crying? Do you know something I don't know?"

The laughter brought more tears, "No...No...Steve these are happy tears! You've had us so worried"

"So tell me the truth baby?"  
>She looked at him with concern, "What?"<br>"Me or Danno? Who's the better boss?" He smiled at her.  
>"Oh you Steve?"<br>He winked at her, "That's my girl!"  
>"I think I can speak for him in saying that he feels the same. We've missed you. We're so thankful that you're going to be okay"<br>"Thank you Kono. I love you"  
>"I love you too"<p>

They visited quietly and the Doctor was examining him when Chin and Danny returned.  
>"How's he doing Doc? He's a stubborn one you know?"<br>"Oh shut up Danno...did you give me drugs last night when I told you not too?"

"See Doc? He always thinks he knows what's best"  
>The Doctor chuckled with the others, "Steven, you best listen to your friends, at least for a while...and that's an order!"<br>"I can't win can I?"  
>Doctor Yang looked at Steve, "Trust me young man, you are a big winner"<br>Steve scanned the faces in the room, "You're right Doc, I sure am"  
>"I'll be back up tomorrow. You're doing very well"<br>Steve shook the Doctors hand, "Thank You Doctor Yang, for everything"

Steve slept alot but when he was awake he was very coherent and talkative. Chin and Kono had gone into the office and Steve woke to find Danny sitting bedside, watching him with tears welling in his eyes.

"You and Kono are making me a little nervous with all these tears partner"  
>Danny blinked and wiping away the tears he sat forward in the chair and took hold of Steve's hand.<br>"I'm sorry. I just am so unbelievably relieved and thankful that you've come back to us. Steve...I almost had to make that call and I just wasn't ready to do that. When you were on the respirator after the heart attack and I sat watching that damn machine taking every breath for you...I knew your wishes and then..." tears were slipping down his cheeks as Steve squeezed his hand.

"What Danno?"  
>"I read the the letter Steve"<br>"Oh..."  
>"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have read it but I needed to hear your words. I needed strength to make the right decision"<p>

"Why are you sorry? I wrote that letter because I didn't want to leave this world without you, and the others knowing how I truly felt. I meant every word I wrote Danny. You have changed my life, and definitely for the better. I'm not upset you read it all. Did the others read it?"

"Yes. I was facing taking you off life support and I had never been that afraid in my life. I knew in my heart though that I couldn't do it right away. You had promised me that you would fight and I needed to give you some time. The Doctors said there was brain activity and until they told me that there was no hope I was not going to give up on you"

"And just think, if I had died you would have been the permanent leader of the 5-0 Task Force!"

"Man, I didn't even think of that" They both erupted in laughter and tears streamed down their cheeks as all the tension and fear left them. Danny added through his laughter, "You are really an asshole, you know that..."

After several minutes Steve continued, "You know I'm kidding you man. Thank you Danno. Thank you for being with me and for being willing to make that call if it had to be made. And thank you for not being too terribly anxious to make it! I love you and I trust you with my life and I always will. I guess I need to tell you that I didn't mean one part of that letter..."

"What are you talking about?"  
>"Well I meant what I said when I wrote it, but now things have changed. Wo-Fat...I can never stop looking for him Danny"<p>

"I know partner. I understand. But you're not alone on that Steve and don't you ever forget that. I want that son-of-a-bitch just as much as you do and I know Chin and Kono feel the same. Once you're feeling better we'll start the search again"

"Danny, as much as I appreciate everything you've done in searching for him but please, no more secrets...let's do this together. If something were to happen to you I could never forgive myself"

"Okay deal, but that goes both ways Steve. We're partners and like you said, let's do it together"

Thanks Danno"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Steve's recovery went very well and he was released a few days later.  
>He handled light office work from home for the next five weeks and on the eve of his return to the office the four were working on a file at his kitchen table.<p>

Danny looked at the group, "I was thinking we should try out that Indian restaurant for dinner tonight, what do you think?"

They all looked at him dumbfounded as Chin spoke, "Danny, I don't think Steve would really want to go there"

Danny looked to his partner, "I will never step foot in that restaurant again, but now they deliver!"

They all smiled and soon they were enjoying the most wonderful Indian Cuisine on Steve's patio and life soon returned to normal for the Five-0 family.

THE END


End file.
